The True Calling
by runswithwolves22
Summary: Embry is one of the only wolves who hasn't imprinted. And he's ready now. Or is he? The story of Embry's imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

((Hola!! I wasn't sure if I wanted to ever post some of this story, so I decided to post this tonight as a trial run. However many hits it gets determines if it will be continued or not. --runner))

((And for those of you who don't know me, I refer to myself as --runner at the end of notes. I also usually use two parenthesis when I make a comment on something. Also, as mentioned on my profile AND on my other story _Who are You?_ (I am good at advertising, aren't I?) asterisk means a change in point of view. --runner))

((And while I am bothering you with tedious information (props to you if you read this) I would like to get out there that this is a new character, which means I own it. Ha! I own something!!! !) --runner))

_**Universal Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning the entire Twilight empire. **_

I sighed, quietly shutting the door to my bedroom and rifling through my closet in search of my duffel bag. I chucked it onto my bed afterwards, and then started pulling shirts off their hangers. Folding them neatly and gently placing them into my duffel bag, I leaned my head against the door, trying to see if I could still hear my mother ranting on and on, or if she had given up already.

"Money! Wasted! Thousands up thousands of dollars straight out of the bank and into the _dirt_! You are in such big trouble! Did you even pause to think about the economy and your family?! No! I didn't think so!"

She continued but I didn't get close enough to decipher her words, nor did I want to. A sickly feeling went through my stomach as I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and stared at the gleaming silver for a moment before slowly opening it with a shaking hand. I quickly typed in the memorized number, slowly bringing it up to my ear.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered. I immediately recognized it as Uncle Sam, or just Sam, as I called him.

"Hey Sam. It's…it's Thea. Um, can I speak with…Emily?"

"What's wrong Thea?"

I winced, my voice much sound scared. "Nothing. Can I just talk to Emily? Please?"

It was silent for a moment. "Sure," he finally said. I only heard air as he handed the phone off. Emily was never far from Sam.

"Thea?"

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Her voice sounded guarded.

"Physically," I whispered back.

"What happened to mentally and emotionally?"

"Not so good, Emily. Um, this is kind of weird to talk about over the phone, and I totally understand if you don't want me to, because it'd be sensible to not want a sixteen year old-"

"What's going on?" I heard her ask, interrupting me. She knew that I could go on for a while when I got nervous.

"Can I…you know what? Never mind. I'll find somebody else. Sorry if I interrupted anything. Good-"

She interrupted me again. "Ask me, Thea."

I sighed, sitting heavily on my bed. I wasn't any braver to speak above a whisper. "Is it okay if I stay with you guys for a few days?"

It was silent on the other side. "Why?" She finally asked.

"Like I said, I'll just ask somebody else. Nice talking to you." I was about to hang up the phone when I heard her call my name. "What?" I asked, my voice back to the shaky whisper.

"You can stay, of course you can, Thea. We'll talk when you get here." She hung up the phone then, apparently not taking no for an answer. I sighed, shutting the phone and continuing my packing. After listening at the door to ensure that my mom had moved her rambling to the kitchen, I quietly unlocked the door and headed across the hall to the bathroom, grabbing only what was essential. I sneaked back to my room, silently shutting and relocking the door. I stuffed it all into the duffel bag, and hoisted the heavy item over my shoulder. I put it down by the window, turning back around to make sure that I wasn't missing anything. I was pretty sure that it would take my mom about three or four days to cool off and then I would be able to happily survive in the house. I sighed, not seeing anything that I would desperately miss or need at Emily's house. I went over to the window, wincing as it screeched in protest. There weren't many days in Portland where you can just leave your window open. I threw my duffel bag out onto the fire escape first, and then followed with extremely uncatwomanlike grace. I dusted my jeans off, and then hurried down the stairs, knowing that people were probably labeling me as a teenage runaway.

I groaned as I started down the street. It was a long drive from here to the tiny La Push reservation, and I wasn't about to call and ask the pregnant Emily or the seemingly always busy Sam to come and pick me up all the way down in Portland. I would just have to walk as much as I could, hitchhike, and maybe catch a ride with a few taxis. I had stuffed my wallet into my bag earlier, and I could probably get around a bit with four hundred dollars. I had been saving up for a car, but it seemed useless now.

I stuffed my hand in my pockets, staring at all the unusual stores that lined the busy streets. It was dangerously near winter, and everybody could tell that it was going to be a cold one, especially if fall felt like _this_.

I jumped a little when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my jean pocket. I fished it out, glancing at the ID before opening it. Why was Emily calling me again?

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry Thea!" She wailed. I panicked for a moment, thinking that she had gotten suspicious and decided to call my mother on me. I tried to think up an explanation in my head, but was coming up blank. "I left you without a ride here!" I breathed a long sigh of relief, mentally smacking myself for not staying calm. If I was going to tell half-truths, things that are carefully constructed to not be a lie, but not exactly the entire truth, I needed to stay calm, cool, and collected.

"It's fine Ems. I'll find a way to get there. Might be a while, but I'll get there." I didn't want her to be worried about me, especially when her emotions might be running a bit wild with the pregnancy.

"No! I'll send…" She paused, probably deciding on which of Sam's massive friends could come and pick me up. "Embry to come get you."

I ran the name through my memory bank, trying to match it with a face. The name was definitely memorable, but there was no face that showed up along with it.

"Really, Emily. It's fine. I'll survive. I'm a big girl," I tried to inject a playful tone in my face, but it came out flat.

"No, he's already out the door. Just stay around in the city and he'll be there."

"But Aunt Emily! Its like a four hour drive!" I complained. ((Just a very bad guess on my part. I don't know the actual distance between La Push and Portland))

"Don't worry," she stressed. I felt like I should be saying that to her. "Just hang around the city and he'll find you."

I bit my lip, trying to find a reasonable objection. "But he doesn't know what I look like or how to find me."

She let out a short laugh. "Don't worry Thea. That wont be a problem. See you soon." She hung up on me. I stared disbelievingly at the phone, various thoughts running through my head without much comprehension on my part.

I sighed then, looking up at the tall buildings that reflected the cloudy sky in their windows. How was I going to kill a four-hour time break?

((Big thank you to all who read! --runner))


	2. Chapter 2

((You readers are AWESOME! Here's your new chapter. And like always, (actually, I don't know if I have ever informed anybody of this before) I ask that you only review if you absolutely want to. I mean, I read _tons_ of stories, and I think I've left a review for one maybe. So only review if you want to. R&E! (read and enjoy!) --runner))

*

I shrugged on my shorts, walking the rest of the way to Sam's house. It had been an uneventful day, the runs bringing up nothing other than vampire scents I was already familiar with. Some adventure would have been nice, but I knew that we were lucky to have nobody affecting the people of La Push.

I swung the door open, not bothering to knock, and walked in, wondering where everybody was. I poked my head into the kitchen, and then wandered into the living room. Where was everybody?

"Happy birthday!"

I sighed, watching as various people popped up from behind the couch and jumped through the sliding glass door that led to Sam and Emily's tiny backyard. Birthdays weren't really something that you bothered to document when you were a werewolf; you never changed.

"Really?" I asked when Emily came up behind me, standing up on her tip toes and crowning me a paper crown that read in messy handwriting "Birthday Boy!" Claire must have made it for me, trying to show off her newly learned alphabet. She was in kindergarten now.

"Yes really!" She laughed, standing beside with her hands on her growing belly. They were expecting their third child, and we all had our fingers crossed for a boy, although Emily would reveal to nobody the gender, not even Sam.

I sighed again, but I let a smile play out on my face. It was for her sake. Last week, Sam had given us all a death threat if we ever stressed or did anything slightly bad to her, which none of us would. Maybe unintentionally stressing her out, but that was about all.

"Happy…what, twentieth birthday, eh kid?" Paul punched me lightly in the arm.

I gave him a sour look. "Nineteen, actually."

He laughed boisterously, sitting down at the tiny dinner table. Emily put down a huge birthday cake lit with nineteen candles. "Make a wish!" She commanded me.

I obliged, thinking for a moment.

"Why do you look so sad?" Jared asked, his arms wrapped around Kim.

"Yeah man, its your birthday," Paul said from his chair, welcoming Rachel onto his lap. I looked around at everybody, watching as they were all focused on one thing: their imprint.

I just shook my head, ignoring the question and blowing out all the candles, my wish the only thing playing through my head.

_I wish I wasn't alone anymore. _

We all heard the loud ring of Emily's phone, but nobody paid much attention. I was keeping my eyes on the small television, trying to keep my focus on the game going on while studiously ignoring the lovebirds surrounding me.

"Hello?" Sam answered the phone while Emily padded down the stairs. She went up to him, snuggling onto his shoulder while trying to hear. I watched Sam, wondering who was on the other side. I hoped it wasn't my mom. She was out of the loop, and I was constantly getting grounded because of it. I didn't want her to know, though. She wasn't strong enough. She had to raise me alone, and I took every opportunity I could get to lift the weight off her shoulders. She would crumple when she learned what I had become.

"What's wrong Thea?" His forehead wrinkled in confusion. He was silent for a moment as he listened to some explanation on the other side. I recognized the unusual name as Sam's only niece, Thea. Although Sam wasn't on good terms with most of his dad's side of the family, they were good friends although they rarely saw each other. I only knew her because she had called him once before he had guard, and the conversation was still running through his head later, and I had heard it. Besides, I didn't know many Theas, and her name had stuck to my head. Most unusual names did, especially since I was one of them. Both Quil and I.

"Sure," Sam had said, moving his eyes protectively to Emily as he handed her the phone. She took it quickly, immediately lifting it to her ear. Emily and her were very close, I guessed.

"Thea?" She asked, worried. "Are you okay?" Her eyebrows rose sharply at the answer. "What happened to mentally and emotionally?" She turned to Sam, exchanging worried looks. Emily listened intently to what was being said by Thea. "What's going on?" Then her face became annoyed. "Ask me, Thea." She commanded. Her eyes widened at what she said, and she nearly dropped the phone, turning to look bewilderedly at Sam, who was equally confused. They seemed to be having a silent conversation that only they could understand. All of a sudden, she yanked the phone up to her ear like she had forgotten about it. "Why?" She asked, almost looking afraid of the answer. She listened with hard concentration to what she said, her eyes than turning panicky. "No Thea!" She called, quickly glancing at the phone screen. "You can stay, of course you can, Thea. We'll talk when you get here." She quickly hung up the phone, turning to Sam with a concerned expression. I wasn't the only one who had listened to the end of the conversation.

"Who's Thea?" Paul asked.

Sam stiffened just a bit, barely noticeable, before answering. "She's my niece."

"You have a sister?"

"Apparently." nobody said anything. We all knew that tone.

"Why did she call?" Kim asked, always the smooth transition-maker. Jared looked at her gratefully.

"She's coming to stay with us for a few days," Emily explained as she leaned up against Sam.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"She…wouldn't say." Emily frowned. "She sounded worried though."

"We'll make her explain once she gets here." Sam added.

Emily's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! She needs a ride!" Her hands were flying over her cell phone as she lifted it to her ear. "I'm so sorry Thea!" She wailed into the phone as soon as she picked up. "I left you without a ride here!" She listened to a response with a frown on her face. "No," she objected to her suggestion. "I'll send…" her eyes looked over us all, skipping over embracing couples before landing on me. I suppressed a groan. "Embry to come get you." She looked at me gratefully as I stood up, dragging my feet over to her. She quickly shoved me towards the door. "No, he's already out the door. Just stay around the city and he'll be there." She gestured madly to get out the door. "Portland," she mouthed. I looked at her in disbelief. That was a four-hour drive! She pointed at the door, and indignant expression on her face. I sighed, slouching out into the rain.

I ran in human form back to the house, passing my glaring mother without a second glance, and putting on some normal clothes and grabbing my keys. I passed by her again, offering her a small smile. She didn't bother to stop me anymore.

I was soon backing out of the driveway, and on my way to Portland. It was an uneventful drive, filled with just me wondering how I was going to find this girl. When I had heard her name in Sam's thoughts, I hadn't paid attention to the image that probably accompanied it. We tried to give each other as much space as possible when we were in our wolf forms. Well, as much space as our minds would give.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had parked the car in a lucky found spot along the road, inserted a few coins into the parking meter thing, and headed off into the busy city, the complete opposite of La Push. I had no idea how I was going to find Thea. Emily hadn't given me any information about her looks, although I knew that she had to look a bit Indian since she was Sam's niece. But that was all I could guess. I had never met Sam's sister, and, until five years ago, Sam hadn't either. She was a half sister, but she was still referred to as just plain sister. Her and Sam weren't exactly on the best of terms since she was still in contact with their father, while Sam refused to talk to him.

I wandered through the street, ignoring the usual shocked stares as people's eyes traveled way upwards to see my face. I was used to it by now. I scanned the streets continuously, but had no ideas of what I was looking for.

That's when my birthday wish came true.

She had long black hair that curled halfway down her back, and she was sitting on the steps in front of a large bookstore, her head bent over a book. She didn't notice me as I walked up. Her eyebrows were furrowed down as she concentrated on the page, her small hand delicately poised to turn it to the next page. She had a slight tan, and bright blue eyes that I could see from here. She silently flipped the page, her eyes never leaving the tiny type on the yellowed pages that emitted an old, bookish smell. She was beautiful.

All of a sudden, as if I had stated my last thought out loud, her eyes snapped up, immediately connecting with mine. I saw her cheeks lift up, a brilliant smile brightening up her face.

"You must be Embry," she said, gently dog-earing the page and setting it inside her duffel bag as if she was handling a precious jewel. She swung the strap over her shoulder and stood up, smoothing down her light black jacket.

I stood, dumbfounded. "H-How do you know my name?" I managed to stutter out with immense embarrassment.

She laughed softly. It was a mesmerizing thing to listen to.

"I think I can pick out one of the La Push giants from a mile away." She said.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

She laughed, more light hearted now. There was a slight tired twinge to it, but it was barely noticeable. She stuck out her tiny hand. "I'm Thea, Sam's niece. Emily said that you were going to pick me up."

I took her hand in mine, gently pumping it up and down. It looked so tiny and fragile, I was afraid that I was going to break it within my huge and hot hand. My insides were screaming at me.

Sam was going to _murder_ me when he finds out.

"You're hand is scorching," she mumbled, staring at it with confusion. I quickly took it back. I knew that sooner or later, I would have to tell her, let her in on the cool yet extremely dangerous secret. Hopefully later.

"I get warm easily," I said, hoping my tone implied that it was no big deal.

"I'll say," she said, beginning to walk down the street. I easily kept up with her, her tiny stature reaching just above my elbow. "Where's your car? Thanks for driving up here, by the way. I really appreciate it Embry."

I grinned when she said my name, rolling eloquently off her tongue. "Just up there," I said, pointing up the street.

She nodded, "You got lucky on the spot. This street is usually completely filled by six in the morning."

I nodded, watching her face as she spoke. She must have some English in here, as her face had higher cheekbones and a light blush to them, visible through the natural tan that came from the Indian. She must be the envy of everybody, people paid big bucks to get a light tan like that. Her eyes were a deep contrast to her black hair, the effect dizzying.

The bright blue orbs slid towards me, looking up at me, probably wondering why I had been so intensely staring at her. "What?" She asked, quickly glancing over herself. I must be making her feel like something was wrong with her.

"Nothing," I assured her. She smiled lightly, her eyes roaming over the top of the city. I looked up as well, wondering what she seemed to be marveling at. Most people look down while they were walking through large crowds of people, trying to avoid physical contact.

"Right here," I said in a soft voice, not wanting to scare her. The jewels traveled back to earth, walking up to the passenger side of my car without hesitation. She turned back to me expectantly, waiting for me to unlock the doors. I jogged to the other side, careful to keep it at a human pace.

We both climbed in as the droplets began to fall. I noticed her sigh with a glum look.

"What?" I asked. Most people loved to be _out_ of the rain, something that could hardly be accomplished with Washington's weather and rain statistics.

"I love walking through the city when it rains," she said, her eyes on the sky again. That must have been what she had been looking at. "I missed it while I was gone," she continued in a low mumble that I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear, but I couldn't help but be curious.

"While you were gone?" I asked as I pulled out.

She looked at me quickly before studiously concentrating on something outside. "Nothing," she mumbled, as if that would quiet my curiosity. If anything, it made me even more so.

I decided not to press any further though, because I immediately felt the tense atmosphere in the car. Obviously, she was hiding something, and I had a hunch that it had to do with her coming to Emily and Sam's house.

"So what grade are you in?" I asked, mentally slapping myself. What a stupid question. I was just desperate to hear her melodious voice. It almost reminded me of a vampire, but in a more beautiful and less…smelly way.

This seemed to make her even more uncomfortable. She just shrugged, her tiny hands making tiny shapes on the fogged up window. It must be freezing outside for that to happen. I leaned over, turning up the heat. I didn't want her to get cold.

"Um…where do you live in the city?" I asked.

She immediately became animated. "In the Penthouse Apartments," she told me with a grateful smile.

I automatically returned it. "Cool. Do you actually live in a penthouse than?"

She laughed in an inoffensive way. If it had any affect on me, it was a softener. "No. that's just the name. They are just trying to make it sound more appealing than all the other apartments you can choose from."

"Oh," I said, watching her face as I entered the highway. It seemed like it was emitting a glow when it smiled, lighting up her face like an angel. In a way, it reminded me to a baby's. You just wanted to make her smile so you could see the glowing smile light up the day once again.

"Have you lived in La Push your whole life?" She asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you before." Her face contorted like this fact bothered her, sending my heart into palpitations.

"I've lived there for most of my life," I corrected, quickly hiding my frown. I hated bringing up my family.

"What?" She asked. I glanced sideways at her concerned face. She was quick.

"Nothing," I muttered. If she wasn't going to tell me what was bothering her, then I wasn't going to tell her about my slightly scandalous past.

She stared at me with concentration for an extra moment, and then looked away, although her eyebrows were still furrowed as she tried to decipher my silence. It pained me to see her this way. I quickly started talking again just to hear her sweet voice responding to my own deep one.

"When was the last time you were at La Push?"

"Three or four years ago," she said, her voice wistful. "I should be visiting more often. I'm Sam's only family left."

"Why haven't you visited in a while?" She _should_ visit more often. Maybe I would have seen her earlier.

She shrugged, her voice barely coherent or audible. "I've been busy with stuff."

I nodded. This must be another uncomfortable spot. I changed the subject. "What'd you do to kill all that time you had?"

She half smiled, leaning back against the seat and settling in. we both knew that we had at least a four-hour drive ahead of us.

"I went to Powell's, that was the bookstore you found me at," she answered. "And bought a book and read for a little bit."

"What book?"

She turned leaned around the seat and lunged for her duffel bag, grabbing a battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ out. I was extremely aware of how her hand brushed against the back of my shoulder as she withdrew the book. Almost painfully aware. If I ever got…physical, we'll call it, with this girl-which I very much wanted to do even though we had just met and she had no idea of the fact that I had imprinted on her-Sam would kill me. She was his only niece and, apparently, the only person from his family he could stand. He was protective of his family. He nearly killed Quil when he hugged Claire even though it had only been a friendly hug.

"_Pride and Prejudice_."

Her voice dragged me out of my thoughts, reminding me that the oblivious girl next to me was still thinking that we were having a normal conversation.

I nodded at her, eyeing the book as if I had read it first. "Good choice."

Her laugh sounded throughout the car. "You haven't read it, have you?"

"Yeah I have!" I defended myself, keeping my eyes glued to the road.

"What's it about?"

"It's about…people with pride and then they get prejudice," I said, wincing at my horrible lie.

It was worth it though, as her laugh rang again. I grinned to myself, glancing at her smiling face.

"Nice job in twisting the title around," she complimented, carefully putting the book back in her bag. She drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them and looking thoughtful. Her blue eyes stared blankly ahead, not really seeing the road.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

She shrugged, looking over at me. "I don't really know," she whispered. I stared at her, trying to decipher the underlying emotion in her voice, trying to will it onto her face. She was not budging, her lovely face staring at me innocently. Something was bothering her. I turned back to the road, my hands tightening dangerously on the steering wheel.

"You do know what you're thinking," I accused, taking it upon myself now.

"No I don't."

"Yes. You do." I turned completely away from the steering wheel, away from the road and entrancing myself in her eyes, staring deeply into their blue pools, hoping to convey that I would be there for her, that I would listen to her. I could not say the words aloud yet, I could only convey my feelings through looks and confusing words that she wouldn't understand.

She stared back, her eyes wide. The fringes of black eyelashes were long, giving her an easily accomplished innocent and doll-like look. She seemed to be in a trance as well.

"I'm thinking about why I'm coming to Aunt Emily's and Uncle Sam's house." She whispered.

"Why are you coming, Thea?"

She frowned, but didn't look away. "I…I did something bad."

I hid the shock. "What did you do?"

"I-I dropped out."

"Out of what?"

"College."

I would have been expected any other news but _that. _She looked barely older than sixteen, let alone eighteen or twenty. "College?" I repeated. "How old _are _you?" I asked. That's why she had been so uncomfortable with her grade level when I had asked. She wasn't in a grade.

"Sixteen," she said, back to whispering. We never lost eye contact.

I quietly breathed a sigh of relief. She was only three years younger than I was.

"Why are you in college?"

"Advanced placement. _Very _advanced placement."

"I'll say," I muttered. "Why did you drop out?" It wasn't hard for me to soften my voice around her, make it gently and caressing. I half understood the way all the other guys felt around their imprint now.

Her expression became carefully blank. "I wasn't ready. I'm only sixteen." I listened very carefully, replaying her words in my head repeatedly. There seemed something…off in her words. Like she had rehearsed them.

I didn't point it out to her. "Really?" I asked, starting out gentle. I wanted to know everything and throttle the person who caused sweet, innocent Thea to drop out of college. "Where were you attending college?"

She bit her lip, her face crumpling with pain. "That's why my mom is so mad at me and why I'm staying at Sam's house for a few days. She's livid at me. I guess most people would be when they hear their daughter lost them hundreds of thousands of dollars when they drop out of Yale."

"Yale?!" I choked on my own spit. She nodded, her face even more pained. I snapped my hand back to my sides, telling myself that she may get a little freaked out when a person they barely know stroked their inviting cheeks, telling them it would all be okay. I made it my mission to find out the real reason.

"Why would you drop out of Yale?" I asked once I had calmed myself down. She must be a genius.

Her face composed itself automatically again. "Like I said, I wasn't ready. I'm only sixteen."

"You say that a lot," I said softly, staring at her sideways while flicking on my headlights.

She turned away, revealing only half of her face in the dim light. "Because it's true."

"Really?"

"What are you getting at?" She snapped.

I repeatedly told myself that I was doing this for a reason. "Because. I think it's a lie."

"Is not!" She argued.

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"I am not going to sit here and argue with you like a three year old. I just want to know what's bothering you." I said, too aggravated to think about what I was saying. It sounded much too protective now that I thought about it.

She sighed, not catching the accident. I breathed another quiet sigh of relief.

"I…" Thea frowned as if she was having a hard time forming and speaking the words. "I just…college is filled with people who are at least two years older." In an even quieter voice, "And I guess they're not above taking advantage of me."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to control my anger before it became too noticeable. I wanted to go and tear apart every single student and teacher at Yale.

"I guess it was my fault," she continued, babbling out of the nervous tension I could see in her slender body. "A sixteen year old just isn't ready for the college experience, you know? Especially me. I certainly was not ready, or smart enough for that matter. It really was my fault, though, because-"

"It was not your fault." I interrupted, my tone all ice.

"What?" She asked.

"It. Was not. Your fault. Ever."

"Really? Because it was my choice to go to Yale and I should have paused and evaluated what I was doing before doing it. It was a really stupid decision on my part, really really really stupid."

I sighed, banging my head on the steering wheel lightly. I was going to have to instill in this girl that she couldn't take the blame for everything. I could almost see why those students took advantage of her. My fists tightened at this thought, the veins popping out of my arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked, exasperated. I just lifted my head, shaking it disdainfully in her direction. I did not want to push her further into denial.

"Nothing," I grumbled, focusing my eyes on the road.

She grinned to herself, slumping down in her seat and staring out the window. I glanced at the clock, letting out a let gasp when I saw the time.

"What?" She asked immediately, worried.

"Look at the time," I instructed.

"Whoa," she said, her face mirroring mine. Had three hours and forty-five minutes really passed? (( !) I know. I am just getting myself out of writing several more hours worth of writing --runner)) "Only fifteen more minutes? That was quick." It was already pitch black outside, the only thing visible were the headlights of the opposing cars and the red lights of the cars with us.

All of a sudden, Thea went rigid, biting her lip and nervously taking several glances at me. I swiveled my head, checking to make sure that nothing was wrong before turning back to her, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Her teeth threatened to break through her lip. "You won't tell them, will you?"

I immediately knew what she meant. Thea didn't want me to tell them the real reason behind her dropping out of college; she wanted me to go along with the half-truth reason. I focused intensely on the road. I couldn't turn down what she wanted, of course, but I couldn't help what the guys saw when I phased. Your thoughts were free game to all who were in your pack, and since Jake assigned us to run with Sam's pack for the time being, he could read our minds now as well. And now that my birthday wish had been answered, I didn't want to be murdered by Sam before I have a chance to enjoy it.

I looked over at a worried Thea, who was watching me with her anxious blue eyes.

"I promise," I said solemnly, internally wincing at the thought of not phasing for a while. It was going to be hard. Being a wolf was as much a part of my life as anything.

"Pinky-swear?" She asked, a sheepish smile on her face as she held out her tiny pinky, shaking slightly with anxiety.

I nodded in immediate consent, smiling at her third grader way of promising things. I hooked my finger with her, smiling at the huge difference in size, and pumped it up and down, nodding my head.

She smiled timidly, relaxing back in her seat, staring out at the huge full moon. I concentrated on my driving, taking the turn off and quickly ((sorry that I can't use correct drivers terms in this. I haven't exactly gotten my license yet. Far from it, actually --runner)) heading down the bumpy road to La Push. I passed by the woods, where I knew Jake was probably hanging out with his own half vampire half human imprint, Renesmee, or Nessie, as we all called her. She really was a miracle. She lifted Jake from his depressed state as he struggled to get over the now vampire Bella. However, she was her daughter. And she was only (technically) three. Twelve in physical characteristics and the intellect of a twenty five year old. She astounded us all.

Soon we were pulling up to the cozy house, Emily waddling out of the house to wrap her niece in her arms and Sam grabbing her bags. I got out, watching her carefully. She showed no signs of remorse, sadness, or…anything other than happiness, really. She was a good actress. I quickly joined in once I felt Sam's eyes on me, curious about my expression.

"Thanks for the ride Embry," she said, a pointed expression in her eyes as she laid a hand over Sam's, which was resting on her shoulder. I nodded my head in a way that was barely noticeable. She smiled at me, sending my stomach into pieces, and headed inside with one last wave.

"Thanks Embry," Sam's deep voice said. I turned to face him, his face set in stone as he formidably crossed his arms over his chest and stared me down with his black eyes. He knew something was up.

"You're welcome Sam." I said as soundly as I could, making my way over to the driver's side. I quickly opened the door, eager to get home now and be out of his line of sight.

"Get some rest tonight," Sam said just before I slammed the door. "You need it."

I nodded to him through the window, racing out of the driveway and on my way home, feeling black eyes boring into the back of my head before I turned the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

*

"How are you Thea?" Emily asked as Sam pulled her chair out for her. "You look…tired."

"I could say the same about you," I joked, looking at her bulging belly. "Boy or girl?"

A mysterious glint flashed in her eyes. "Not telling," she laughed. Sam and I shared a groan.

"Why not?" I asked. "Please?"

She shook her head, her lips pursed with a goofy smile pasted on them. I sighed, dramatically, and then quickly faked a yawn, guessing that they were about to start the interrogation.

"I really am tired. I'll speak to you in more…depth tomorrow. Kay?" I asked, not really waiting for an answer as I slung the heavy bag over my shoulder and left their tiny kitchen, feeling both of their suspicious eyes as I stumbled up the stairs like I was tired. I wasn't, of course, it was only nine, and I had insomnia. I usually didn't get to sleep until four in the morning, and even then, it was a light, easily woken sleep. And once somebody woke me up, I had an excruciatingly hard time getting back to sleep. This usually resulted in me running off three or four hours of sleep, but it happens so often I was used to it. I usually took long walks in the early morning hours, before anybody was up and bustling about. This gave me time to think and be alone. It really was therapeutic.

I shut the door of the extra room behind me. I knew that I wouldn't have much more claim on this room soon, since the baby was due in two months. I dropped the bag carelessly on the floor, sitting on the low bed. I ran a hand through my curly mop of black hair, letting it fall into my eyes. I sprawled myself across the bed, preoccupied with my thoughts.

There was something about Embry. The way he looked at me…it wasn't offending, and it wasn't like I _dis_liked it. His expression just confused me. It was like his emotions were always in line with my own, and when I was around him, which, granted, has only been once, I felt safe. Normal. Complete.

I smacked myself in the forehead, brushing the image of his wide lovingly goofy grin out of my mind. I sat up, creeping to the door to listen. I easily heard Sam's loud snores and Emily's delicate snores. I grinned to myself, glad that the situation had turned out just perfectly. I pulled on an extra jacket, running over to the window and quickly edging it up. It silently flew up with my minimal strength. I sighed, quickly pushing myself out. I landed roughly on my back, wincing.

I brushed the pain away, quickly getting up. I was free to do what I wanted now in my nocturnal hours. And I knew the perfect therapy for the stressful day. I headed toward the sound of crashing waves, walking carefully so I didn't trip on anything more.

Soon I was on the beach, the only light the moonlight. I stood, watching the large full moon. You never got a really good view of the sky because of all the lights when you were in the city. I had never realized what I was missing out on all these years. I scrunched myself into a ball on the sand, the wind going right to my bones. My eyes were glued on nothing but they sky.

"What are you doing?"

I whirled around at the familiar voice, wondering the same thing.

"I could ask the same about you Embry."

He shrugged, walking over to me. He was even taller from my view from the sand. He was the only who knew exactly why I had dropped out of college. I don't even know why I told him. His eyes were hypnotic, and I couldn't look away, so I ended up telling him everything. He was on oath, though, pinky promise to be exact. It was childish, but it was the only real way in which I could ensure that he wouldn't tell anybody. But it had also been an impulse decision. Something inside of me just knew that he could be trusted. So I sort of just…went with it.

He sat down next to me, his warm body like a generator. I found myself leaning towards it like it was a nice, warm fire. He was definitely hot in _both_ definitions, a rare find. I couldn't see why his body was so warm though. It was the same with Sam's, although Emily was like me.

"You never did answer my question," he prompted, a playful smile on his lips. I preferred his big goofy grin, although this one would do nicely.

I sighed, pulling my knees closer in effort to get warmer. "I couldn't sleep," I admitted.

"Why not?" He made it sound like this idea offended him, although I couldn't see why.

"I have insomnia," I replied. "So I have a hard time falling asleep. I'm also cursed with being a light sleeper, so any slightly loud sound wakes me up, and then I have an even harder time getting back to sleep. It's really an unfortunate situation."

"Why are you such a light sleeper?" He mumbled his question, which made me wonder if he was just talking to himself.

I answered anyways. "Because when I sleep, I need it to be really warm. So I need to have tons and tons of blankets on me, or at least a heater turned on high. But my mom is a person who needs to sleep in the cold, so she wouldn't have the heater, and she doesn't keep many blankets in the house." I sighed, leaning back in the cool sand so I had a complete overhead view of the stars.

He laid down next to me, our bodies almost touching. Embry was like a heater himself. I quickly touched my fingers to his somehow bare arms. Wasn't he freezing? I quickly recoiled my hand, his skin like hot coals.

"How are you so warm?" I asked, wondering if it was a La Push male trait.

He shrugged and smiled smugly. "Hotness runs in the family."

I couldn't hide my long trilling laugh that I absolutely hated. I quickly covered my mouth, curling up as close to him without actually touching him. "I guess so," I said, keeping my eyes bravely on the stars while I said it. Technically, I was admitting to him that I thought he was hot, in the appearance way. I never usually do that.

I saw him shift beside, his hand gently pulling my head onto his shoulder. I was surprised, but choose not to say anything. He was probably just worried about the cold. We were just friends, or maybe even less. We just met earlier today. An acquaintance was the right word.

A sigh escaped me, and I made myself comfortable against his warm body, my eyes automatically closing. His body was warm and comfy. I sighed again, tension releasing from my shoulders by the loads and all the hours of lost sleep suddenly seeming to weight themselves on my eyelids. His shoulder may be a bit hard, but in my opinion, it was the perfect pillow.

I thought I felt somebody touch my forehead with something warm and soft just before I fell asleep, but I could have been imagining it.

((Hope you enjoyed and thanks a bunch!!!! --runner))


	4. Chapter 4

*

She was soon fast asleep against me, her head on my shoulder and the rest of her body curling up against mine. I sighed, content to just stay here for the rest of my life, our bodies almost entwined together. She was unnaturally cold, which worried me. Checking that she was fully asleep, I quickly scoped her up in my arms, hugging her tiny frame close to my own heated body.

And then I couldn't stop grinning.

She had said that I was _hot_.

I shook my head, warning myself. I had to be careful with this girl. She didn't know who I was, and she didn't know what she had become to me. Equally important, Sam, her protective uncle, didn't know what she had become to me. I had to take this slowly no matter how much I ached to take it quick. I wanted to take the highway instead of the side roads. But we all knew that there was less traffic in the side roads.

I groaned, staring with frustration down at the girl who was cuddled up like a baby against my chest. Her long black hair flowed around her face, her doll's face serene and totally at peace. Her lips glistened in the shining moonlight, her long eyelashes creating long black tick marks against her lightly tanned skin. The light natural blush on her face that never seemed to leave creating a lovely contrast to the dark hair, and when she opened her eyes, I could only imagine how much more strengthened the effect would become. Her darling face lighting up the whole room, the entire universe…

I mentally slapped myself.

I started at a quick jog back to Sam's house, hoping that the two were still asleep so I wouldn't look like the creepy guy who steals sleeping girls and then returns them later. I already knew that we weren't on the best page after he guessed that I had started to have extra feelings of his niece, and I could only imagine his reaction when he learns just how much of those feelings I possess.

I easily scaled the wall up to her open window, gently laying her on the small mattress they had out and piling all the blankets I could find on her without making a sound. It didn't help though, I could tell just by looking at her frowning face as she moved deeper into the covers. Nothing compared to my own body heat. I smiled happily at the excuse I would get for being closer to her. I would just tell her that she looked cold and that I was naturally warm, and that I was just worried about her wellbeing. I caught my face in the mirror, frowning at it. The face had looked hopeful and deliriously happy.

Nice.

I easily hopped out the window, flying into the forest. None of the guys would be up at this time, especially if Sam was giving them this one night off. They would probably be with their imprints…at night…in a house…possibly on a…I shuddered. Methodically, I ripped off my t-shirt and my pants, rolling them each up and tying them securely to my ankle, quickly welcoming the shudders up and down my back. Before I knew it, my eyes were much higher up than they were before, and the forest floor was flying in a blur of green and brown below me.

_Oh my God Embry. Sam is going to _kill _you. _

I nearly tripped over a fallen log, my run faltering to a stumbling walk that got me nowhere.

_Jake! _I yelled at him mentally, holding back a howl of regret. _I SWEAR IF YOU TELL HIM… _

He didn't let me finish my threat. _Geez. Chill man. I wont tell him, I'll leave the death trap to you. _

I sighed, starting back up with a slower jog so I had little bit of time to talk with him. I hardly ever saw him nowadays; he was always at the Cullen's house, spending as much time as he could with Nessie. _Thanks. And I mean it. Where are you?_

_On my way home. _

_From the Cullen's…_

_Yeah. I'm sorry. So much for being a natural leader… _

_Jake, you are a leader. You're just never…there._

I knew that he barked out a laugh as the trees whizzed by in his vision. _Isn't that part of being a leader? Being there for your pack? You guys have been running with Sam forever while I haven't been doing anything except hang out with Renesmee._ His thinking ran in a different direction. _Who is she, Embry?_

I showed him.

_Not bad my friend. _

I growled.

He laughed. _Take it easy, I was just teasing. _

I groaned heavily, flopping out on the forest floor. _What am I going to do?_ I asked, desperate for any help with the precarious situation.

He had to think about it for a minute, his own feet slowing. _Become friends with her first. That's what's most important. And…break it to Sam _slowly. _Very slowly. Baby steps, Embry. That's what this chick is going to make you do. But trust me, it's all worth it. _His thoughts drifted off to Renesmee, something I didn't want to intrude on. I started up with my sprint again.

_thanks man. _

_Always welcome. It's kinda nice to see you get paired up with someone. You always were the quiet one_, he joked, grinning a large toothy wolf smile.

I shook my head at his joke. Ever since Emily had said something about me being the quiet one, which I had to admit that I was, the guys were constantly riding up on it, much more than necessary, I might add. I was still loud at times, but compared to the others, I was a mouse. They didn't need to point that out to me…constantly.

_Night Jake_ I said glumly, phasing quickly and slipping my clothes back on. I quickly went through the window into my room, collapsing into bed without putting on any pajamas. I closed my eyes, almost immediately ripping them back open.

Her eyes were memorable I guess.

I flocked to Sam and Emily's house with the other guys for breakfast as usual. Jake joined us as well, an added bonus; he was one of my best friends. The other guys clapped him on the back, happy to see him in a happy mood.

I walked in silently behind Jake, who was talking animatedly with Paul, probably reliving some fight. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and was easily distracted when I entered the house, the dreamy scent of chocolate chip pancakes hitting my nose and my drooling mouth. I rushed to the tiny kitchen along with the other guys. Emily must be trying out new recipes.

But she wasn't by the stove by the time I fought my way to the front. She was sitting at the tiny table, enjoying a big stack of steaming chocolate chip pancakes.

"Emily!" Quil whined. "Couldn't you have whipped us up some?"

She grinned, answering after swallowing. "I didn't make them," she said.

"Who did?" We all asked eagerly, in search of the saint.

"Thea," she answered with a smile. We all watched with wide eyes as she pushed another bite into her mouth.

"Where is she?" I was the first to ask. Jake nudged me playfully, but I slapped his hand away, hoping nobody saw.

"Went for a walk with Sam on the beach. They should be back soon. You all will just have to be patient for the time being," she swallowed. I could tell that she was enjoying this. "She's quite the little cook, I must say, whipped these up from scratch."

We all groaned in unison, dispersing among the house to anxiously await her return. Of course, I was waiting anxiously for another reason, but I wasn't about to share that with everybody. I had determined last night that I was going to follow Jake's advice, and first become friends with her before slowly introducing the whole imprint fall madly in love part.

We all gathered in the living room when we heard her steps echoing to our eager ears. I waited impatiently to see her beautiful face. She'll probably be surprised to see us congregated in the tiny living room, begging her for her pancakes.

"Oh!" She said, the grin from something Sam said wiping off her face when she opened the door, seeing us all for the first time. "Hi!"

Sam closed the door, a happy smile on his face as he proudly put his hands on the shoulders of his niece. "Guys, this is Thea. My niece." He lifted his nose in the air, grinning as the heavenly smell floated to his nose. It still filled the house, making my mouth water even more.

"Hey," we all chorused. She fluttered her fingers nervously.

Sam chuckled at our faces and Thea's dumbfounded face. "I think they want food. Chocolate chip pancakes, to be specific."

She laughed breathlessly. "I guess I can make more," she said slowly, her eyes tracing over every huge guy in this room. Finally they landed on me, and I was filled with pleasure when I saw an extra glint of happiness. She lifted a corner of her mouth in a smile.

"Good," Sam said, pushing her towards the kitchen as her stomach grumbled. "And hurry. Please," he added after receiving raised eyebrows from his wife as she waddled up the stairs, probably attending to the still-sleeping kids. The rest of the guys settled on a baseball game that was on the tiny television, and I slipped away to the kitchen, catching Jake roll his eyes at me. I stuck me tongue out childishly before disappearing.

Her back was to me as she stood over a bowl, mixing. I silently crept up behind her, stealing the bowl away at the last minute. She gasped, quickly turning on me. Her scared face transformed into a grin when she saw me. She held out her small hand.

"Bowl please," she requested, flawlessly polite.

I shook my head, taking it back to the table and stirring absently as I took her in. she was wearing jeans, Converse, and a hoodie. Nothing out of a normal girl outfit. Yet she had…flair.

"I like your hair," I offered.

She immediately blushed, turning her back on me to turn the oven on and grab the spatula. She concentrated on washing it off while talking with me.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Early riser, I guess."

She turned the sink off, toweling off the spatula before returning it to it's spot by the stove. She turned to me, leaning against the counter with an peculiar expression. It was almost…expectant.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

She stared at me with her eyes, which were carefully blank, not exposing any emotions. "What were you doing last night?" She asked casually.

"Sleeping?" I made it sound like a question, as if I was asking for her approval.

"Really? Have any interesting dreams?" She asked, walking towards me.

My breath hitched in my throat. I quickly cleared it, "Uh, no. I don't usually have dreams in my sleep."

"Really?" She said, easily stealing the proficiently stirred bowl from my hands.

What was she getting at? "Yeah…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"Hm." Was all she replied.

"Hm?" I repeated.

She nodded, turning her back to me and making little circles on the pan. The delicious smell, even better now since it was fresh, filled the air again. I heard the guys start to lose concentration on the game in the other room.

She turned back to me, squinting her eyes as she read my expression.

"Something making you uncomfortable?" She asked innocently, a tiny smile on her lips.

"No. No. 'Course not."

She grinned, turning around to focus on flipping the pancakes. I stared at the back of her head, trying to unsuccessfully decipher whatever she was attempting to get out of me. Soon there was a steaming pile of pancakes on the large party plate, and I stood up, unconscious of my actions. I stood right behind her. She didn't even flinch when she felt the heat of my body. I made careful to keep an inch between us.

She turned in the tiny space, our bodies facing each other defiantly.

"Yes?" She asked in a lilting voice. It reminded me of a human vampire.

I shook my head, my thoughts in a muddle with being so close to her. I didn't want to do anything…beyond allowable at the moment. I quickly headed back to my seat. I froze when I absently scooted out my chair, and feeling it stop against something. Slowly I turned, looking right into ice blue eyes.

Suddenly, she pushed me gently, not loud enough for even werewolf ears to hear, against the wall and pinned me with her hands. I was aware of how she didn't keep careful space between us. Our legs were touching, and her hands were touching my arms. My breathing came out in quiet gasps, but she seemed perfectly at ease, almost smug. Her face got close to mine, her craning upwards and mine unconsciously leaning down, almost as if to meet hers.

"Did you go for a late night walk last night?" She asked, her voice a whisper. "Around nine or ten?"

I nodded.

"And did you meet up with me on the beach?"

I nodded.

"And did I fall asleep against you?"

I nodded.

"And did you carry me back to the house, climbing up into the second story window and putting me in bed with eight blankets?"

I nodded.

"And then you went back home and went to sleep a dreamless night?"

I nodded.

She smiled sweetly, her face getting even closer. "Okay." She breathed against my lips. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned my head in as if I was going for a kiss. Luckily, she didn't notice, pulling away before I composed my face and walking off with a little wave.

"Pancakes are ready," she said simply, heading up the stairs to help her aunt out.


	5. Chapter 5

((Hey all! I got _tons _of views last post, so thank you very much!!! --runner))

*

I peeked into the babies' room, where the twin resided. I didn't want to intrude on anything. Emily caught me, watching with a smile from the rocking chair. The twins, Alex and Lilly, were only thirteen months old.

"Come on in," she called in a soft voice. I grinned, slipping inside and closing the door behind me. She handed me one of the twins, the blue blanket indicating Alex. He got blue and Lilly got pink, very fitting colors.

"You made the boys some pancakes?"

I nodded, my eyes on the little angel in my arms. He looked so peaceful. Happy. I guess that's all you really felt like when you're young. Like nothing is ever going to happen to your seemingly perfect life. I missed those days. I stared wistfully at the calm face, watching as his tiny lips curled up in a smile. I smiled back even though he couldn't see me.

"Why did you come here, Thea?" She asked in an even softer voice. "Don't get me wrong, I love having you here. But…it seemed sudden. I mean, last time you visited, which was, granted, three years ago, you called two weeks in advance and you were very organized in your ways. No, you seem…worried. Not the same person I remember." She stared at me, her dark brown eyes concerned. "What changed?"

I shrugged, settling myself down on the floor. "Nothing," I said, thinking carefully about each word I was saying. "I guess you could the college experience injected in some…different qualities."

"Different qualities?" She repeated with raised eyebrows.

I sighed with frustration, my words not coming out how I wanted them to. "I dropped out, Emily. My mom is absolutely outraged, and I have to get away for a few days so she can calm down."

She was silent for a moment. "You dropped out of college?" She asked in a low and eerily calm voice.

I nodded, scared for her reaction. "I wasn't ready." I explained in a whisper. "For college, I mean."

I looked down, pretending to be busy rearranging Alex's blankets. I could feel her eyes scrutinizing my face, but I put on my most composed face I could manage.

"I'm sorry Thea," she finally said. I held back a relieved sigh and looked up at her.

"It's fine, really," I assured her. "I just stay here for a couple days and wait for her to cool off a bit and then return home."

"Does she know you're out here?"

I nodded. "I left a note."

She sighed, her hand rubbing her belly thoughtfully as Lilly stirred quietly in her sleep. "What did you and Sam talk about on your walk?" She finally asked. I was grateful for the subject change.

"Stuff," I said vaguely, staring down at the baby as an excuse to avoid her inevitable stare. It had been an…interesting…talk. I was still confused, of course, but he promised to explain everything in full detail in the future. Of course, he hadn't given me any exact times….

"Stuff?" She repeated with a tiny laugh. "What type of _stuff_?"

I stared at her, trying to see if she knew. She had to know. He was her husband, and had been with him since the time I knew that I had an uncle, which was about four years ago.

"I know," I whispered.

I knew now that she knew when I saw her quickly compose her face, something that took years of practice if you were going to compose _this_ secret.

"Know what?" She asked innocently.

"Why use the act on me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What act?"

"_That _act," I said, pointing at her face.

She frowned, her lower lip jutting out. "You're confusing me. I…I don't know what act you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Sam and all his little buddies downstairs are werewolves, or shape shifters, as the technical term."

Her jaw dropped. "He _told_ you that? Just like _that_?"

I nodded gleefully, fully enjoying her outrage.

She stood up with a flourish, quickly but gently laying the baby lovingly back down in the little bed. I laid her brother next to her, smiling when they automatically curled towards each other. They were so adorable.

Emily stomped out of the room, fuming, while I followed, a smile on my lips. Sam's face was hysterical when he saw how mad Emily was, and he immediately turned his glare to me, guessing the reason behind the steam rising from her head. Quickly he rose from his seat, trying to sedate poor Emily. I grinned, heading off towards the kitchen to clean up.

I set the last of the dishes on the towel to dry when I felt another presence in the room. I turned around, curious to see who would want to talk to me.

I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw that it wasn't Sam. I could hear him still talking to Emily in a low voice in the other room. I smiled a little bit when I saw Embry. He was really the only one of the big guys who talked to me and seemed a bit nice. I couldn't help but look at him differently now though, since I knew what his night job was.

"Hey," I said, my smile widening when I thought of earlier. His face was priceless when I made my face go an inch away from his own.

"Hey," he replied, his hands twisting nervously. His eyes darted back and forth, focusing on the dishes and then flitting over to me before losing his nerve and concentrating back on the dishes.

"What are you doing?" I asked after an awkward moment.

"I'm…" he couldn't seem to find the right word for it.

"Was planning on helping me with the dishes but conveniently lost track of time and just happened to come in here after I was done with the dishes?" I suggested with a smirk.

He grinned. "Well, no. that wasn't intentional, just an added bonus."

I laughed softly along with him, wiping my hands off on my jeans and sitting opposite of where he was leaning against the wall. I waited patiently, Sam having explained a lot of stuff to me this morning. Embry would probably be nervous around me for a few weeks until he could get comfortable with the undeniable attraction. I had decided-with much enthusiasm from Sam, I might add-to become his friend before anything bigger happened.

"So why are you here then, Embry?" I asked. His name was nice. It rolled off my tongue easily, like I had been talking of him since forever.

He shrugged, loudly tugging out the chair and sitting down. "I don't really know."

"Okay," I said, crossing my arms and leaning back in the uncomfortably hard chair. I scanned through topics in my head, trying to look for something interesting to have a conversation over. I grinned when I remembered something Sam had told me earlier. "You didn't tell me yesterday was your birthday," I said, pouting slightly, much to his amusement. "I would have gotten you something."

He laughed out loud, instantly animated. "Gotten me something?" He repeated. "You only met me yesterday!"

I shrugged again, my lower lip jutting out. "I always get presents for my friends no matter how long I've known, or not know them. I base most of my friends off first impression feelings, almost like a friend radar I have installed in my head, and then instantly become good friends with them." I smiled a bit at him. "You're lucky, though. The friend radar caught instant sight of you, so you don't have to go through the grueling test."

"Test?" He repeated. I saw his lips twitch up in a small smile.

I nodded, feigning how solemn the test was. "Very hard. Only half past."

He chuckled a bit. "Really?" His face became thoughtful for a moment. I studied his features, almost smiling at what I saw. I wouldn't say that his face was absolutely perfect, but it was…believable. Natural.

"Thea?"

My eyes shot up to meet his concerned ones, raising my eyebrows in reply. He was probably wondering why I was studying him with such concentration. I quickly made it look like both my eyes were itchy, covering up my pink cheeks.

"I was wondering if I could take the test," he explained slowly.

I felt the shock cross my face. "You want…to take the test?" I asked, questions quickly compiling themselves in my mind.

"Yeah," he said this as if it should be obvious. But in truth, I had only known him for a day. The whole friendship radar was real, and he had immediately been caught on the radar. He sounded off rather loudly, in fact. It was part of the reason why I seemingly spilled my entire life to him on the car ride here yesterday.

"Um…okay. It takes a while though, there's a lot of questions."

"That's okay," he said, leaning his elbows on the table and getting his face closer to me, his warm breath fanning across my face.

I quickly scooted out of my chair, my mind in a slight mental shock and a bit of a haze. I turned away from his confused face and headed towards the front door. I paused with my hand on the knob, looking at him questioningly. If we were going to do this, than I knew the exact place. He would have to drive me, of course, but in my opinion, it was all worth it.

"Why are you going out-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his question. Cheers filled the house when somebody made a homerun. I pointed towards the living room, watching as he nodded quickly and stood up. We closed the door, muffling the shouts and headed down the driveway.

"You're driving me somewhere," I informed him when I saw his confused face.

Even though he looked perplexed by this, he moved to the driver's side of the car obediently. "Where are we going?" He asked once he had the car started.

"Eagle Creek," I said, ((This is a real place, but I am moving it for my own benefit--runner)) "Just take the highway and I'll tell you where to turn off."

He nodded, driving towards the freeway with a tranquil look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering what Eagle Creek is."

"It's my favorite hike. I always go on it when I come up here," I said. "It's been awhile though."

He looked over at my face, but I avoided his eyes, staring out the window and watching the green fly by in a blur. It was early Sunday morning, so nobody would be out at this time. That would be good.

"When are you going to start the test?" He asked.

"When we get there. Turn off here."

He complied, concentrating on his driving. I noticed how his hands shook slightly on the wheel, and I looked up at his eyes, wondering what he could possibly be mad at. He seemed to be profoundly infatuated with the road judging on the way he stared at it. What was he thinking about now?

"Take this road straight and then take a right on Wolf Street."

Embry looked over at me, probably wondering why there was a slight change in tone when I said wolf. I couldn't help it. I had thought that Emily was the unfortunate victim of a bear attack, but now I knew the truth. And even if Embry was one of those…things, I couldn't help but be a bit afraid. I didn't want to be. But I had gotten bit by a big dog when I was younger (a husky, to be exact. It didn't help that the husky reminded me of a wolf.) and it wasn't like I _hated_ dogs, I just didn't want them near me. Big ones, at least. The smaller ones, like Chihuahuas, were…tolerable.

"Turn here," I instructed softly, my mind still filled with images of wolves ripping apart a deer carcass. I had been scarred for life when I saw that video in science.

We were soon jolting along to an old road filled with gravel. The trees now enclosed us, making it into a sort of tunnel with some small breaks in branches that revealed a bright blue sky. It was a perfect day, something that you had to treasure in Washington.

"You can park over there," I said, motioning to the empty gravel clearing. He nodded, and soon the car came to a complete stop. I sighed, getting out and stretching. It looked just as I remembered it. I had came alone here last time I visited Sam.

"Never been to this path before," a deep voice mused behind me.

I turned back to him, remembering that I wasn't alone. I motioned for him to follow my lead as I started down the dirt path. I soon felt his warm presence next to me, easily keeping up with what I considered a brisk pace.

"When are you going to start?" He asked.

Oh. Right. The test. I walked in silence for another moment, running questions through my head. I didn't want them to be the normal _What's your favorite color?_ questions, they had to be different.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" I have to admit that that isn't exactly original, but it's a good start.

He had to think about it for a moment. "Probably when I first met Jake in grade school. He became my first friends, and then he introduced me to Quil, and we all became brothers." He smiled at the memory. I smiled with him. Something about his goofy grin I found funny.

I smirked to myself as I asked the next question. It would be interesting to see how he answered. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf," he answered automatically, eyeing me wearily. I watching him with careful eyes. It didn't seem like he knew that I knew yet. I made myself silently promise to acknowledge to him that I knew later today.

"I don't really dogs," I confessed, being serious.

"Why not?" He asked, obviously hurt.

"I got bit by a husky when I was six." I explained, shoving my sleeve up to my arm so he could see the teeth marks I still had on my arm.

I heard his sharp intake of breath as his eyes landed on the horrid scar. He quickly grabbed my arm, taking it closer to his face for further examination. We weren't walking anymore.

"It's nothing, really," I tried to assure him. I couldn't take my own arm back; his grip was like glue. "It was a long time ago."

"But your still afraid of anything in the dog category?" He asked dejectedly, gently releasing my arm and staring at me with sad eyes. I winced, but told the truth.

"Yes." I didn't bother to add that it was mainly the big dogs that bothered me. That wouldn't get me anywhere with Embry. I was surprised to feel a couple tears gather in my eyes when I saw his face. I didn't know that his emotions had so much effect on me. I quickly shook my head and blinked a few times, making it look like an absent movement. He didn't notice.

"Lets go," I said softly, tugging on his arm a bit. "What's your favorite food?"

He shrugged, still a bit glum. "I like everything."

I nodded encouragingly.

"Especially pancakes," he said, a bit of life coming back to his face. A smile played on his lips, and his dark brown eyes danced with the light of a secret.

"What?" I asked, my own smile slowly spreading across my face.

He pursed his lips, shaking his head and continuing down the path. I followed, a step behind, trying to decode his smile. What was he not telling me?

"Are you related to anybody famous?"

He shook his head, his face quickly becoming grim. "Nope," he said.

I took it as a touchy subject for him. "Do you plan on going to any colleges?"

He shook his head quickly, his long black hair flying about his face.

"Do you want to?"

He shook his head again.

"Do you like this test?"

He shrugged.

"Is there a reason for why you aren't vocally answering any questions?"

He grinned again, nodding.

"Will you tell me that reason?"

He shook his head.

"Please?" I asked in a whisper, trying a new tactic. I bit my lip in feigned worry.

Quickly his eyes became frantic. "Family is a tough subject for me!" He blurted.

I nodded slowly, watching his face turn a slight shade of red as he averted his eyes.

He shrugged indifferently. "Something of a scandal, I guess you could say."

"A scandal?" I repeated, linking my arm in his as I leaned in so I could more easily hear his low voice. "What do you mean?"

Embry looked down at me with an incomprehensible expression before continuing. "I don't know who my father is. But I _do _know that he was a married man at time of conception."

I felt the sympathy wash over me as I saw the emotions run across his face. His ducked his head and his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, and the shame was pooling in the depths of his eyes and his fists grip fiercely with anger.

"Its not your fault," I told him, trying to console his obviously hurt feelings. "You cant do anything about it."

He shook his head, his face contorting into a poor act of a smile.

"Don't." I objected, my body taking complete control over my mind. I gripped his hand. "Fake it. Just don't."

He stared intently at our linked hands. I looked down as well, noting how they fit perfectly together, sort of like peanut butter and jelly. ((In my own personal opinion, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the grossest thing EVER! This is for my friend. You know who you are!! !) --runner)) His big tan hand over my small and slightly tanned hand. His warm hand versus my chilled hand.

"C'mon," I said, motioning up the path. "There is a small water fall type thing up the path. We can talk there." I started to walk down the path, but nearly dislocated my arm when he stayed frozen in his path. "What?" I asked of his stricken face.

"Talk?" He repeated tersely, spitting the word.

I nodded cautiously, feeling his hand shake a bit. It was a warning sign, as Sam had informed me. I took a few steps closer to him, watching his eyes carefully. "I didn't know that you would be so opposed to just talking to me," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. I had never been good at that.

It worked though, much to my surprise. He even smiled a bit as he closed the space between us, keeping our hands linked. The walk up to the small falls was comfortably silent. My arm felt disconnected to my body as it swayed slightly with Embry's warm hand. It was a jubilant feeling no matter the description.

I took a turn on another path, one that wasn't so clear. Embry pushed the ferns and bushes out of the way, and I could already hear the peaceful sound of water colliding with rock. We picked our way a good thirty yards before arriving to the beautiful sight. I paused for a moment, letting my eyes soak in the sight. The water majestically tumbled onto rocks naturally placed, running over them and into a small clear pond. It wasn't inhabited by any life, just clear glass that lead to shallow rocks just below the surface. I smiled, noting how nothing had changed since I had first discovered the treasure.

"This is nice," Embry said, an impressed tone in his voice. I laughed at the understatement, leading him around the small pond. Although it looked staged by man, it was all natural. A small boulder sat perfectly in the middle, big enough to hold two people. Giving his hand an assuring squeeze, I let go, immediately yearning for the warmth, and leaped to the rock, easily landing. If _I _could do it, _he_ certainly could. I settled myself on the cold rock, patting the space next to me invitingly.

He grinned, jumping over to the rock and simultaneously sitting on it at the same time. His leap made mine look uncoordinated and ungraceful. He watched me appraisingly.

"So what did you want to _talk _about?" He asked in a business like tone.

I smiled. "I don't really know," I admitted. He smiled, breaking his act. "I had some questions prepared, but I kind of forgot them." I shrugged. He was here, that was all that mattered. His face fit into the scenery; both were naturally beautiful.

He laughed. "Forgot? Why don't you just make some up?"

I thought for a moment, searching for just the right question. "What's your criteria for a best friend?"

Embry leaned back a bit, his long arms easily supporting his equally long body. "Somebody who isn't afraid of who they are, and somebody who…likes me as much as I like them, I suppose. Somebody who doesn't say yes to every single thing I say just because they want to be friends with me. Somebody who had their own opinion."

I nodded, wondering how well I fit those rules. It didn't matter, as Sam had said, but I still wanted to be his friends. "Do you have a best friend?"

He nodded. "Quil and Jake. Since forever, it seems like."

"Do you ever wonder who your father is?" My voice dropped an octave. I immediately regretted the question, seeing the way his face drooped like a flower without sunshine. "I mean, um, you don't have to answer that. Lets see, next question…um, who is-"

He made me jump when his heated hand clapped over my babbling mouth. He shocked me even more when his other arm quickly whipped around my waist, saving me from falling into the water after he surprised me. We both stared at each other with wide eyes, our faces inadvertently coming within inches of each other when he leaned in to catch me. I felt his woodsy breath spread quickly across my face, and I felt myself leaning in a bit, trying to smell it again.

Well. I got a lot more than I bargained for.

Not that I was complaining.

I mean, he was an _excellent_ kisser.


	6. Chapter 6

((Short and Sweet! Thanks to readers! --runner))

*

I pulled her tiny body onto my lap, abruptly ecstatic when she easily complied, even helping me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling my face closer. I easily deepened the kiss, not caring about what was going on around me, or the fact that she didn't like wolves. I just focused on her. And me. And our lips, which were easily moving in synchronization. My hands moved around her waist, pulling her body onto mine. I felt her lips lift in a smile, one that I gleefully returned without unlocking our lips.

She soon had to pull away, the both of us gasping for air, and repositioned herself on my lap, her cheek leaning against my chest. I hugged her close, possessively. It was soon quiet in the little picturesque area, the only sound her quiet breathing in sync with my own breaths.

"Thea," I breathed in complete ecstasy.

She looked up at me, her face tilting to the side slightly. It was a miniscule gesture, but it immediately caught me attention like a strobe light. Her blue eyes were questioning, but, deep in the very depths of the warm blue pools, you could see love. Absolute, complete, love. I grinned.

"Nothing," I assured her, my hand running along the sleeve of her soft sweatshirt. "I just like saying your name."

She smiled softly and laid her head back on my chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling based on the tiny smile that stuck to her lips. I stared down at the tiny piece of gold, wondering how _I _could have ended up _this_ lucky. She was a gorgeous creature. An ethereal human being. A majestic piece of magic. Her long silky hair flowed well down her back, the coiled tips brushing on my lap. Her skin was smooth and soft with a brush of bronzish tan. Her long lashes left small shadows along her cheekbones, hiding a stunning pair of blue eyes that you could see in your mind when you were asleep. Trust me. I had experience.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, peeking up at me.

"You," I whispered simply. I had to hold things back like _the most beautiful girl in the world_ and _a magnificent angel that somehow landed on earth_. Those were both cheesy and something I couldn't say without her "understanding." Or without getting pummeled by Sam.

She straightened her back, leveling her face with mine as her eyes narrowed the tiniest bit as she stared at me somewhat apprehensively, as if she was searching for something she was afraid disappeared. I watched as her eyes seemed to light up, as if she finally spotted what she was looking for. Instantly they returned to being casual, but I was used to her acts now. I chose not to call her on it.

"You know," she began in a lilting tone. Her slender fingers idly played with my shirt, her eyes playfully keeping mine. "There is something…mysterious, about wolves."

I was cautious immediately. What was she getting at?

"Oh yeah?" She nodded. "What's that?" I asked.

She smiled alluringly. "Oh. I think you know Embry."

My stomach fluttered when she my name rolled off her tongue. _Don't concentrate on that! _I ordered myself, repeating the order over and over in my head. "I don't." I lied.

"Oh," she said, sounding surprised. I knew it was only part of the act. "Because I do."

She said all of it so nonchalantly I almost missed it. _Almost_.

"You know?" I asked incredulously. _She knew I was a wolf? She __**knew **__that I was a wolf? What the hell?!_

"I know that you are a werewolf and that I am the imprint." She said it so simply.

"And that's fine with you?" I asked, incredulous.

"Absolutely." She said, shrugging like it was the difference between pancakes and waffles, not the difference between wolf and human.

I took her firmly in the shoulders, trying to decipher what was wrong with this angelic girl. Was she going mad in the head? "How do you even _know_?"

She grinned deviously. "I knew that something was different about you. So I set my sights on finding out what it was. Sam's a sucker for guilt trips. He needs to take some acting classes if he is going to live with me for half a week."

"So you knew this whole time?" I felt my cheeks heat up. I had been so careful around her. And yet she knew. She knew that I was in love with her. And she was okay with it.

Before I did anything else, I scooped her completely up in my arms, enthusiastically swinging her around and ignoring her yells for me to put her down. I don't think I was physically capable of it.

I had Thea and she accepted me as who I was; a wolf. She knew, yet she still wanted to be with me. She even kissed me although she admitted to fearing wolves. She was even here, sitting (well, swinging now) in close proximity to me.

Awesome.

Just plain. Awesome.

Really, there was no other word to describe it.

((Awwwwww! such a sap! --runner))


	7. Chapter 7

((Hiyas! Hope y'all loved the little kissin' action there. Anyways, I LOVE all the reviews! There may not be many but they are so sweet! As always, I just want to say thank you and also add that updates may be less frequent because of this test thing called WASL, (Washington Assessment of Student Learning) and I just want to survive that before worrying over uploading, etc. thanks. --runner))

*

I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering how I could have gotten so lucky.

I was nothing special. Nothing truly spectacular, nothing you wouldn't want to look away from. I was just Thea, the girl with crazy curly hair that didn't like to be straightened.

A pair of tan, muscular arms wrapped around my waist, Embry's face, adorably shaped into a goofy grin, resting on top of my own head. I kept berating myself for that huge factor; how could I have missed it? Only people with a disease got that tall, it seemed painfully obvious to me now.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked curiously. We had just gotten back from the hike about half an hour ago. Both Sam and Emily were gone, leaving a short note that read that they were on a date in Port Angeles, and that the kids were over at Kim and Jared's, so we had nothing to worry about. The suggestive tone to the note was bluntly obvious. I silently cursed Emily; she was going to pay.

"I don't know. What are you doing?"

"Admiring the most beautiful girl in the world," he said simply, easily kissing the top of my head with his height. "You know what would make her even more beautiful, if it's possible?"

He was grinning happily. "What?" I asked, playing along. I could already guess what he was getting it.

"If the gorgeous girl made me some pancakes." He grinned.

I let out a peal of laughter. "Of course. But the beautiful girl will not only make pancakes, but blueberry pancakes." I washed in pure delight as his mouth visibly watered. "But only if the wolf cleans up."

"Deal," he agreed automatically, sticking out his hand. I shook my head, quickly shaking his hand and flying downstairs, taking a left towards the kitchen. The house was empty, the other wolves all taking out their own imprints. It seemed to be La Push's date night.

I easily started the memorized pancake recipe, silently smiling to myself as I thanked my mother for forcing the recipe on me when I was eight. I had the feeling that I would be using it a lot these next few weeks. Maybe even years.

I shook my head lightly as I bent down to get the grill thing. I shouldn't be thinking that far ahead. Things changed. Embry and Sam haven't exactly explained the whole imprinting thing to me yet, so there was some stuff I didn't know about yet. Like if the wolf could leave the imprint. That was a big one.

I watched Embry's eyes light up as I poured the batter in small circles on the pan. The whole house was soon filled with the aroma of pancakes and blueberries. I leaned against the counter, spatula in hand, watching Embry watch me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked in aggravation when I couldn't think up a feasible reason.

He grinned, shaking his head. His smile told me that it was a secret that he wasn't intending to tell. I sighed, not really wanted to get it out of him, and turned back to the oven, flipping the pancakes to reveal a golden-brown color on the other side. Perfect.

I felt his warm and towering figure come right beside me, his hands boldly resting on my waist. I didn't fight it, the placement just felt right. I leaned back against his body, waiting for the pancakes to finish. His body was like an electric blanket turned on the highest setting.

"How come you are so warm?" I asked, closing my eyes and turning towards him, my own arms wrapping around his thin waist.

Embry's muscular arms tightened around me instantly. "I don't know. Must have something to do with the freaky stuff in my blood."

I shrugged, accepting that answer. It's not like the heat bothered me, quite the opposite actually. I was always used to being cold in the summer and freezing in the winter. But now I had my own personal heater.

I knew that I shouldn't let the pancakes burn, so I soon turned around while securely holding his arm in place. I tossed all the pancakes on the plate and set them on the table, sharing the seat with Embry, who was already devouring the pancakes. It was kind of nice to see somebody besides myself eat something I cooked.

"You know, I've never really eaten with people before." I said lightly, tearing off tiny pieces of a pancake and putting them in my mouth. I wasn't that hungry.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

I smiled, gently closed his mouth with my finger. He grinned apologetically and motioned for me to go on. "I mean that I don't usually eat with people. I mean, I have eaten with others before, I'm not that socially inactive. My mom has a big day job that usually doesn't bring her home until late, around midnight. And that's when she's here. She travels most of the time.

"What about your dad?" He asked, swallowing his food with some orange juice.

I shrugged averting my eyes. "Gone."

"Gone?"

I sighed, staring up at his concerned face. It was so genuine it almost made me believe that he actually cared for me. "He left my family when I was three."

He nodded, wisely choosing not to press the subject. He scooped another pancake onto his plate. "Do you have any other family?"

I nodded. "My older sister Makenna lives in Florida."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-three. She hardly ever visits though. Doesn't like the reminder of my dad." I said, my hands balling into fists before I had a chance to compose myself fully.

He reached out and smoothed my hands, looking at me for an explanation.

"She hates me," I confessed. "I look just like Dad did. A mirror image in the form of a girl." I sighed, pushing my plate of half a pancake back. Whenever I talked about this, I always got a sick twisting of guilt in my lower abdomen that took away all the hunger.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. You're family," he said, finishing off my pancake.

"Fine." I said, giving him a look. "She strongly dislikes me. That better?"

He sighed, not wanting to push my mood any farther. Following the deal, he washed all the dishes while I sulked on the couch, staring at the wall. I had nothing better to do; TV wasn't my favorite pastime. Soon he fell onto the couch beside me, absently playing with a lock of my hair. I crossed my arms stubbornly, refusing to look him in the eye. I saw him fighting back a smile in the corner of my eye, and I had to fight back my own smile. His goofy grin triggered my own goofy grin.

"Thea…" he began in a stern voice.

"I know. I know. Please," I said, looking into his dark brown eyes and putting a hand pleadingly on his arm. "Save yourself the lecture."

He smiled. "Then say what I want you to say and I won't lecture you."

"Why do you have to sound like my mother?" I grumbled in a low voice before straightening up on my couch. Ignoring his adorable grin, I said, "I don't hate anybody in my family, and my family loves me, in return, I love them."

He patted my head like a dog. "Good girl."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not a dog," I muttered, situating myself comfortably on his lap.

His arms snaked around my waist. "But you're in love with a dog."

I stared at him curiously when his face got all red and his lips automatically glued themselves together. What was wrong? "What?" I asked, worried. He just stared at me, holding his breath. I paused everything, going over what he just said and what was going on around us.

_"But you're in love with a dog."_

What in that sentence made him so tense?

I reviewed it over and over in my head.

Oh.

I see.

I snuggled myself closer to Embry, my arms wrapping around his neck tightly. I brought my face within inches of his, relieved to feel his warm breath on my face. At least his was breathing. I moved even closer so my lips were skimming his.

"I guess I am in love with a wolf," I said in a small voice. His grin was more beautiful than I thought possible. Quickly he crushed his lips on mine, more passionate than before.

((BTW, this is actually my most popular story! Who would have guessed?!? I wasn't planning on continuing this after the first chapter, but all the views and super sweet reviews have fueled the writin' flame. Thanks! (review?) --runner))


	8. Chapter 8

((Hey, sorry about the wait. I'm kinda tired. It's seven o'clock in the morning here. Anyways, enjoy and review, if you'd be so kind. --runner))

"But I don't understand." I said, thoroughly confused. "They just started the play and now they're stopping."

Embry groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Don't you ever watch football?" He asked. "They are on a different play since the _quarterback_," he enunciated, pointing at the screen for added effect. "Dropped the ball and the other team got to it first. So now it is in the other teams possession."

I stared at the screen, trying to understand everything. I may have gotten into college level math when I was in the sixth grade, but football was sadly beyond my comprehension, along with several other sports. I was raised to believe that there was a reason for everything, and those things could be explained in math. However, they couldn't be explained in football, it was just another ridicules rule. There was no reason, it was only just because.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I give up."

He shook his head, feigning great disappointment. "So I got stuck with the athletically retarded," he muttered teasingly. ((Please note that the term "athletically retarded" is not meant to be offensive to anybody. --runner))

I smacked him in the arm, knowing that it wouldn't hurt or have any affect on him, and turned back to the game, trying to focus on the dynamics of the different plays. Still, it was frustrating when there was no explanation for certain things. And even worse was the obscene hand gestures the referee made without any explanation! What about explaining things to the athletically retarded people?! ((Again, no offense intended. --runner)) ((By the way, I'm not a football person. Far from it. So I completely agree with her assessment of things! Its so confusing and there is no reason to anything! --runner))

I opened my mouth to ask another question but was cut off by the door being kicked open. I watched as Sam and Emily bustled in, part of the pack following. They eyed the kitchen suspiciously, their noses twitching. They must be able to smell the pancakes.

"I am not making anymore," I called, bringing their attention to my unwavering face. I _was not_. Making them twice a day was more than enough for me. A few sighed dramatically while others shrugged it off, separating the children from the adults, in a way. Or you could say the drama queens from the men. Or wolves.

Sam walked over, tugging a very pregnant Emily behind him. I watched the way they interacted with each other, seeing everything in a new light now. I guess it wasn't _so _silly or mushy when they stared adoringly into each other's eyes. It was still a little bit corny, but I could see some the devotion and the feelings behind them.

"So," he began, turning to me. His dark eyes danced with some different emotion, and his mouth tauntingly twitched upwards.

I groaned, leaning my head against the pillows on the couch. "Don't even start Sam. I don't want to hear it."

He laughed, and Emily joined him. "I guess I wont lecture you now." He said between his gasps for air. "I can't wait to see the face of your mother when she sees Embry." He looked over at Emily, sharing a toothy grin with her. "Priceless," the said together, erupting into more laughter.

I felt my face morph into horror at the image their words painted in my head.

_She was going to kill me! _

Crap!

My face must have made the whole situation even more hilarious, apparently, because the rest of the pack, who had congregated in the tiny living room, started laughing along with him. Even Embry let out a small chuckle, but quickly shut up when I gave him a death glare. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, although it didn't matter how cutesy and charming he got for my mom. She had made it explicitly clear that I wasn't allowed to date a guy until I was eighteen and completely moved out of the house and on my own; a real adult. So it didn't help much that I was two years younger than the age minimum. My mom had even talked to me about waiting until I was fully done with college, which would be until my early to mid twenties. She was _not _going to be happy with me. Well, at least this gave me incentive to stay here even longer. With the mood she's in, I could end up staying her the whole month.

"I'm sorry Thea," Sam said, his hand on his side from laughing so hard. I scowled; I didn't see how this predicament was so funny. The whole house soon quieted, and I could feel all eyes on me. I looked around nervously, not having enough nerve to look each person in the face.

This was going well.

Luckily, my cell phone saved me from embarrassing myself. I pulled it out of my pocket, the room disintegrating into several different conversations. I suppressed a long sigh of relief.

"Who is it?" Embry asked, craning his neck to see the screen.

Instead, I released a sigh of frustration. Why did she have to call me now?

I flipped the phone open. "My grandmother. This might be a while." He smiled sweetly and joined in the argument about cafeteria food with Collin and Brady, both of whom were still in high school.

"Bonjour," I said into the phone.

"Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu?" ((Um…yeah. I don't know French. I'm still in first year Spanish! So please don't make fun of my guesses. I got help from my French soccer teammate, who only knows a little bit of the language. --runner))

"Bien. Et vous?"

She trilled a long and breathless laugh, and I could hear her settling down in a chair. I withheld a groan; she was prepared for a long conversation. "Je suis très bien. J'ai eu un sens à vous appeler."

"Oh?" I said, idly playing with a coil of my hair. "Pourquoi est-ce?"

"Nous n'avons pas parlé si longtemps!"

I sighed. "Grand-mère, des appels téléphoniques longue distance coûte de l'argent." Not that me telling her this would matter. She was living a very good life in Paris.

"Oh," she huffed, reacting as I though she would. "Alors venez visiter."

I laughed. "Plus facile à dire qu'à faire."

"Pourquoi est-ce?" She asked, completely puzzled about the economic state of our country. I groaned, not really wanting to try and get her to realize that money _does not_ in fact, magically appear on the doorstep. You actually have to work.

Twenty minutes later, I hung the phone up on my disgruntled grandmother, to whom I was trying to explain the reason behind jobs. Apparently, she had never had one in her life.

"Sorry," I told Embry, turning back to him. "What were we talking about?"

His mouth was hanging down in shock at something. I quickly glanced around the room, feeling eyes on me. What was wrong with everybody? "Are you okay?" I asked him, growing concerned.

"You speak French?" He asked, as if I was saying I spoke to aliens from Pluto.

"Yeah…" I said, wondering if that was the wrong answer. "It's a requirement in Washington State to take two years of a world language and colleges prefer two to three years. Why?" ((I do know, for a fact, that this is true. !) I'm a proud Washingtonian! --runner))

"But you speak it fluently?" He asked, his words sputtering in his bewilderment.

"Yeah. It's a really easy language."

He shook his head in awe, and I was relieved to see his mouth fully close. "No wonder you got into college at sixteen."

I coughed self-consciously. He looked at me curiously, his eyes wanting an explanation. His hand rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back. "Actually, I was admitted to Yale at thirteen but they decided it was too young and that I wasn't socially prepared for it. So they stuck me in high school for another two years, which is how I got so good at French and German; I was taking the highest level of language classes available in the Portland public school district. So I was technically admitted to Yale at fifteen."

"Fifteen?" One of the Quileute boys stuttered. "Yale?"

I felt a blush spread over my face. "Uh…yeah. It's nothing too big. I mean, kids are admitted at as young as seven if they're smart and developed enough." They all stared at me like I was a zombie that has risen from my grave. I threw a frantic look at Embry, and he immediately smiled at me, calming my frazzled nerves.

"Are you on break or something?" Seth asked.

I squirmed uncomfortably. "No. I dropped out. I wasn't ready for something like that." I shuddered a bit, and Embry's body automatically angled itself in a protective stance around me. They all seemed to understand and dropped the subject, and I got several sympathetic looks from people. I shrugged them off, absorbing myself in Embry.

"Sorry about the call," I apologized. "She feels 'out of the loop,'" I quoted, using air quotes. "So she calls at least once, maybe twice a month to catch up. Usually the calls go on longer, but I told that I had to go do something super important that that as much as I love the conversation I was having with her; I needed to put the phone down. She buys that sort of stuff really easily."

He rolled his eyes. "You should be nicer to your grandmother."

"Okay then." I said, grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket and beginning to dial the number. "You can talk to her if you're so stuck up on this courtesy thing." His large hand automatically closed the phone, his frantic face priceless.

"Uh, that's okay Thea. I can live without a lecture from your French grandmother."

I grinned at him, tucking it back in my pocket. "But don't you want to be courteous to my grandmother as you want _me _to be courteous?"

He shook his head disdainfully at my teasing. "I'm good."

"That's what I thought," I murmured.

"Hey Thea," Brady called over the crowds of talking people. I raised my eyebrows, silently telling him to go on. He beckoned me over. I shared a confused look with Embry before leading us both to the small dining room. I recognized the wrinkled papers scattered all over the table.

"You need help with your homework?" I asked him with raised eyebrows. He and a few of the other guys were the only ones still in high school. "You know, math isn't exactly my best subject."

He shrugged. "You're probably better at it than me." I sighed, sitting down. Embry pulled a chair up next to me and picked up one of the papers, staring at it with furrowed brows.

"I don't remember this stuff," he said, shrugging as he chucked the paper carelessly back on the table. I leaned over the table, quickly moving the papers around into organized stacks so my mind could concentrate on helping him.

"Okay," I said, giving him most of my attention as I soothingly rubbed Embry's forearm. "Where am I most needed?"

He pointed wordlessly at the first pile, and I pulled it towards me, glancing over each uncompleted paper. I easily gathered what the problem was.

"No, see," I grabbed a scrap sheet of paper. "You need to square this before you get this answer and then times it by this to get this," I explained it all on paper. I watched as it easily clicked on his face.

"Oh." He said, turning to me in amazement. "Why aren't _you _my teacher?"

I laughed and moved onto the rest of his easy homework. He quickly caught on, and soon my help wasn't needed. I retreated to the couch with Embry trailing behind me.

"So you speak German, French, _and _English?" Embry asked, in awe of me.

I automatically blushed at the way he regarded me as if I was on a pedestal. It didn't help that I had to correct him. "I can fluently speak German, French, English, Italian, and Spanish. Nothing big though."

I reached over and shut his dropped jaw.

He grinned goofily. "Italian, huh? Can you speak a bit?"

I smiled, "Ti amo."

"What does that mean?"

I shrugged, letting him figure out for himself. I watched Emily stand up unwillingly from Sam's arms and look over to me, a smile lighting her marred face when she saw Embry and me.

"Thea, mind helping me in the kitchen?"

I shook my head, untangling myself from Embry, who was already starting to get lost in the baseball game, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Devo andare in cucina." I informed him, watching with amusement as the confusion crossed his face again.

"What?" He asked, his nose wrinkled as he tried to work the words out in his mind.

I laughed. "I have to go to the kitchen. To help Emily."

His arms immediately latched onto my waist with his indestructible hold.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm making food, you know." I felt the hold loosen. Storing away the handy trick in the back of my head, I quickly made my escape from his arms. Shooting him a goofy smirk and following Emily into the kitchen.

"What are we making?" I asked her as soon as I entered the tiny kitchen.

She clapped her hands together. "Pasta!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and moved to get the ingredients out, quadrupling the amount of pasta that would be made for ten people. I peeked over at Emily when I felt myself being the only one moving in the kitchen. She was leaning on the doorframe, making eyes with Sam. I groaned, waving my hand in front of her glazed over eyes. She jumped, turning to glare at me. I held up the tomato, "Pasta?" I asked, enunciating each letter. She rolled her eyes and we returned to work.

((Review please. And just so you know, Google translated all the other language conversations for me, so you cannot blame me if they are terribly wrong! --runner))


	9. Chapter 9

((Sup. Thanks for reading. Review please! --runner))

*

I watched pitifully from the window as Thea stuffed her duffel bag into my car, slamming the trunk shut with frustration. She looked up at me, pointing at her work to indicate the fact that she was done. I nodded, and was by her side in a flash. I heard Emily and Sam join us outside. I wrapped my arms around her waist, unwilling to let her go. Ever.

"Drive safely," Emily ordered, giving her an awkward half hug as my arms were still around Thea and her huge belly got in her way. "Call me when you get there."

"We will," Thea and I chorused obediently. Nobody defied Emily during her final weeks unless you wanted to be pummeled by both her and Sam.

"Tell the twins that I'll be back soon." Thea said, a small hitch in her voice. We all ignored it, and Sam gave her one last hug before we were backing up and out of her driveway, Thea waving weakly from the passenger seat. Soon we rounded the corner, Sam and Emily disappearing. Thea sighed heavily, sitting back in her seat while still retaining a rigid posture.

"Did your mom sound guilty?" I asked, trying to hear her voice.

She nodded. "Said it was really stupid of her to overreact like that and that she wants me to come home." She stared expressionlessly off in the distance, seeing past the rain-splotched window and deep into the forests. I watched her carefully, not wanting to break her anymore than she was already broken. She happened to leave out the part in her phone call where her mom said that as soon as Thea gets back, it's back to college admissions essays and forms. I didn't know what to say that would be exactly right for the situation and for Thea; something comforting but not too pitying. She didn't want to be babied, although it was exactly what she deserved.

"Are you going to tell her what you told me or what you told Emily?" I asked, referring to her reasons of dropping out. I was really asking if she was going to tell the truth or just simple little half-truths, as she called them. Lies, in my opinion, but I wasn't about to tell her that. She was stressed enough.

She bit her lips. "Neither. I wasn't going to say anything. Just mumble incoherently and maybe she'll get the picture or just stop asking."

I shook my head, cautioning myself to not get too angry. "She's going to want an explanation," I warned her.

Her teeth bit down even harder on her lip, threatening to bite through. I quickly reached over, seeing as the side streets were practically empty, and coaxed her bottom lip out with my finger. Thea resorted to pouting, slumping down in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think so," she said stubbornly.

I sighed. "Put yourself in her shoes."

Her forehead wrinkled as she envisioned my words, and her bright blue eyes became blank as she saw what would happen. She slumped even farther down in her seat, defeated. Her hands covered her face, and I could hear her muttering unintelligibly to herself. I reached over, gently tugging one hand free and holding it firmly in my own, enjoying how perfectly it fit within my large hand. Like pieces of a puzzle. ((cheesiest line EVER. --runner)) Her other hand turned sideways and covered what it could of her beautiful face, and I could see that her eyes were squeezed shut, as if it would will away everything that was going on.

"Thea, you can't just run away," I reason with her, watching her hand slowly drop to her lap as she stared at me without any emotion. "You have to tell somebody other than me sometime. Or else…it's going to happen all over again." I watched helplessly as her face crumpled in pain, but I was powerless to do anything. She had never told about the extent of the emotional injuries she had received from the other students, and I didn't want to ask. I didn't want to end up shredding them apart…piece by piece…and get myself into trouble. Thea would be fully against it as well.

"What can I do?" I asked desperately as we entered the highway.

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with agony. "Visit. A lot."

I nodded. That was already planned.

"And you'll visit every other weekend, as your mom has allowed." I added, trying to make the situation better.

She nodded. "And come up on vacations."

"Vacations?" I asked, confused.

I pulled her over to my lap and let her lay there when I saw the tears pool in her eyes.

"If I go back to school," her voice cracked. "They have summer vacation, spring break, and winter vacation." I nodded wordlessly, just rubbing my hand on her back as soothingly as I could. So she knew she was going back to school, which meant that she wasn't telling her mom.

"Thea…" I started in that tone of voice that I knew she hated. She looked up at me with puffy red eyes. I sighed, not saying the inevitable and looking for a new approach. "Wait," I said out loud. "What about your father? Can he help?"

She visibly stiffened, her hands clenching into fists so tight that her knuckles turned bone white, straining against the skin. I stared with confusion at her face, with her bright pink lips tightly pursed while her jaw locked in anger. What had I done?

"Thea?" I asked apprehensively.

"Out of the picture," she said through clenched teeth. "I wasn't good enough for him. So he left. Everybody. Sold our house without our knowledge and we were homeless for two months when I was five." She stared out the window fiercely, lip locked. "I was never good enough for him. This was why I threw myself into my studies, and why people consider me a certifiable genius at sixteen. It's because I thought that once I got other people besides my own mother to praise me, maybe he would come back and we would all be a happy family again. But he never came back. And I never want him to."

It was silent the rest of the car ride there.

((Review!!! --runner))

((Oh. And I don't exactly have a definite plan for this story. I'm going to finish it, of course, but every story needs a climax, a rise in the plot, and perhaps with Thea leaving, it can act as the climax, but I don't think it should. I have some ideas, but I don't know _exactly _if I want to go through with it. My lack of ideas is going to put updates a little bit slower. Sorry. --runner))


	10. Chapter 10

((I know, I know; I'm a horrible updater, I need to keep writing, etcetera, etcetera, et-flippin'-cetera. Gosh, I know. My friend Kat already beat me up for it. So, here is the latest installment of _The True Calling_. Review and let me know what ya think! --runner)

It was still silent as we made our way up the stairs of the apartment, me silently carrying her bag while watching her with a visible tension in the air as Thea stared at the ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thea, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up the subject. I didn't know, and…I'm sorry."

She was completely silent for sixty three seconds, before looking up at me with a small smile on her face. It was tiny, only a small twitch upwards on her lips, but it was genuine, and that's what counted.

"It's my fault, and don't even try to contradict me, Embry. I'm touchy about it, because I always feel like…like it's my fault. Like I should have been smarter, prettier, faster, whatever, for him. He left because he didn't think we were good enough for him."

I sighed, tucking her easily under my arm. "But it's _not_ your fault, Thea. That's what you're missing. It's his choice to leave the coolest person in the entire world." She grinned and blushed, hiding her face in my chest as we slowly made our way up the stairs, prolonging our time together.

"I'm not the coolest," she whispered. "You are."

I laughed a bit, pulling her chin up with my finger to lightly, but passionately, kiss her lips, not wanting to make a scene on the stairs of the Penthouse Apartments. That would especially not be good if her mother happened to come down the stairs. We had already gone over the plan; I was going to be a _very _good friend slash person who was behind in school and needed her help badly, so I would be over often. I could still pull off the senior in high school look, for which I was lucky, or I would have to think of some other lie.

"Keep moving," Thea ordered with a smile, towing my hand along the stairs, renewed with energy. She must be relieved that I took her whole family past well.

We were soon walking down the hall towards the red door, the very last one at the end of the hall. The mood returned to silence again as we both approached the door with hesitance, the thought of us being…_apart_…unbearable. Thea, though I had only known her for a few days, was my life now. I had nothing else to live for, except my brothers, and that wasn't much. But Thea was like bind to my book of life; she holds everything together. Without her, I would just be a pile of worthless and confusing paper, something nobody bothers to pick up since it's just one big mess.

She turned to me with a heartbreaking expression on her doll face, quickly closing the small space between us.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered, leaning her head against my chest as her fingers laced in mine. "I want to stay with you. Forever."

I sighed, having never wanted anything more than having her stay right by my side for the rest of eternity, never leaving. "I would love that more than anything."

She exhaled heavily, propping her chin on my chest and looking up at me with the most gorgeous eyes. Her long lashes created shadows on her slightly tanned skin, something barely visible in the flickering generic lighting, but things like that never escaped me. I rested my free hand on her waist, wishing it had permanent glue on it so I would never have to let go.

Her eyes closed then, and she hid her face in my chest again. I rubbed her back as soothingly as possible. I would easily admit that I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes. My _very _manly eyes.

"Thea," I choked out in a quiet voice. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. Effortlessly, I picked her up and lightly pinned her against the wall, holding her up the entire time. I placed my lips on hers, waiting for her to initiate the deepening of the passionate kiss. Almost immediately, her hands knotted through my hair, bringing our faces as close as possible and spreading her lips, my own tongue nimbly dancing in sync with hers. I brought my body against hers, the feeling of elation and joy filling me as I felt every line in her body match mine perfectly, like gears of a bike. ((? --runner))

"I love you Embry," she whispered breathlessly against my lips as she quickly caught her breath before going in for another kiss. I kissed her as ardently as a public hallway allowed before setting her back on her feet, the both of us gasping for air.

"I…love you too," I muttered, knowing that she could hear by the smile that crossed her beautiful lips, slightly swollen from the last kiss. Thea angrily wiped away the small tear that escaped and picked up her duffel bag, bravely turning to look at the intimidating door. I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her frail shoulders, almost afraid to let her in. "Tell her the truth," I bent down and whispered in her ear. "Please? For me?"

Stubborn as always, she shook her head. "She shouldn't know. Nobody besides you does."

I quickly averted my gaze; glad she couldn't see my face. I hadn't exactly told her that once you phase, the other pack members who have also phased hear your every thought. The others guys, and probably their imprints, all knew what happened, and were all angry about the situation. I vividly remembered Sam's very angry cursing streak when he learned the truth. It didn't help that Thea had finally given in and filled me in on what _exactly _happened.

That was also ingrained in my head. I had arrived in her room at Sam and Emily's house just after a night of patrolling, dead tired. I had only planned on saying goodnight and possibly getting a quick kiss in there, but I nearly exploded into a wolf again when I saw her tear streaked face.

"What happened?" I asked angrily, instantly kneeling in front of her quivering form. "Thea!"

She silently closed her eyes and shook her head, her lips trembling.

I shook her shoulders slightly, her teeth rattling. "Tell me!" I ordered, lost in my own emotions.

"I just…had a nightmare." She finally admitted, casting her shining eyes towards the floor.

I stood up and sat on the bed, pulling her onto my lap. "What about?" I asked in a soft whisper, not exactly sure of what to do.

Thea shook her head again, a small whimper escaping her lips. She leaned her head on my chest, and I rubbed her back as soothingly as I could. "Thea," I whispered into her ear. "I can make you feel better once I know the problem."

She just shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

I shifted on the bed so we were laying side by side, her body right next to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck and her hair. "Please tell me?" I asked as I milked in the luxuriant smell and texture of her hair. I felt her tears slide down her cheeks and land onto my heated skin, aggravating me further. "_Please_?" I asked desperately.

She sighed, the long breath coming out with a bit of a hitch. "It was about college," she admitted in a small voice. "It was about what happened there."

It was dead silent. I had to control my violent shaking. I didn't want to scare her. I needed to know. I didn't know what else to do.

"Tell. Me." it was more of a blatant order than a pleading question.

Slowly, she sat up, and I tugged her onto my lap, holding her close.

She started in a small whisper.

"I was young, too young. And alone, very alone. Nobody there wanted to help the small little teenager. It bothered most people that I was smarter than them, and ever my roommate switched rooms because she refused to share a bedroom with me. So I was living alone, without much contact with home. It was okay for a while, and I got by, only talking when spoken to and spending my nights and weekends in my room, reading, doing homework, listening to music, that sort of thing. And that was fine. I could _survive_ on that. But one day, when I was walking to class, I accidentally bumped into somebody. His name was Max. He was a freshman there from Los Angeles."

She had paused here, probably remembering him. I nudged her as softly as I could, already wrapped up in her story.

She cleared her throat, her voice now a bit stronger, bordering between a normal talking voice and a whisper. "He was really nice. He picked up all my books and walked me to class. He told me that he wanted to meet up later, to hang out. I only nodded, but I didn't really say yes or no, and I went into the class. After class, he wasn't there, and I went back to my room. But the next day, he was outside, ready to walk me to class. I was flattered at the time, but soon, I realized that he must have followed me back after my class.

"That's how it started. He would walk me to and from classes, and we would talk. It was nice, especially since I didn't have any other friends, or people who talked to me, even my own family. Max was really nice."

I couldn't help but notice how she kept repeated nice.

"But soon, he became sort of a stalker. He tried to follow me into my apartment, and one time, he came in through the fire escape window. He pinned me on the bed and…" She stopped, but I could fill in the rest myself. "And he took advantage of me. I was only a stupid lonely sixteen year old. He took advantage of that." ((that was all a sort of flashback for him, just so you know. --runner))

"Embry?"

I shook myself, bringing myself back to the presence. "Yeah?"

"I have to go now."

I realized that I was tightly holding onto her shoulders.

"Right," I said, slowly loosening my grip.

She turned, her eyes wide and pleading. "Visit? As much as you can?"

I nodded.

She nodded herself, her eyes agonizingly hitting the floor again. "You better go around the corner so she won't see you."

I nodded. "I'll miss you."

She shut her eyes and squeezed them tightly, nodding. I kissed her softly on her warm, smooth cheek, and quickly rounded the corner, not leaving until I knew she was inside.

"I'll miss you too." I heard her whisper, right before she unlocked the door and shut it.

**((reviews fuel writing. --runner))**


	11. Chapter 11

Unfortunately, my laptop screen has broken! So…ALL of my documents are now gone, as the laptop is going to be replaced with a completely new laptop WITHOUT my documents. Literally, right now I am crying! All of those hours I put into those chapters…my words…everything…gone. So, as I hope you can understand, updates wont be coming for a bit. I AM SO SORRY! But, without my beloved sidekick with me, it's nearly impossible for me to write. At this very moment, I am in the public library computer lab and…people keep sending me these weird looks…so…yeah…awkward.

I am so sorry, and I really miss my laptop. And I'll miss you guys. When I can sneak in an update, I will…but…things seem…bad right now. My mom has informed me that it will be a while before I get a replacement…sniffle. I feel really weird crying in the library, so I think I am going to log off and go mope in the corner with a sappy romance novel.

My apologies,

Runner

**P.S. These stories are not forgotten. They are on hold. Keep faith in me! **


	12. Chapter 12

((Okay, everybody ready for an apology?

_**I am so sorry. **_

Seriously, I'm a horrible writer and updater. I know that this chapter is short, but you guys deserve another chapter. For those of you who stuck with me, THANK YOU! –runner))

_Last time on "The True Calling", Embry had just left Thea at her apartment…._

**Thea Point of View**

I watched the pale white door close, and I heard the lock click. I was only going through the motions, I wasn't really thinking about them. I resisted the urge to rip open the door and run into the arms of Embry. He was the only one I wanted at the moment.

"Thea! My darling! Thea! You've come home!"

I cringed at the sound of her voice. During my whole time away, not once had I missed it. My last memory of it was when she was telling me off, calling me a disgrace.

"Thea, come, come." I felt her place a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face her. She looked nothing like me, really. I had taken after my father mostly.

"Hi Mom," I whispered. She didn't seem to notice how dejected or depressed my coarse whisper sounded like. She was grinning madly, her eyes nearly disappearing between her cheeks and her eyebrows since her smile was so broad. "How are you?"

She snorted. "You're always so prim and so proper! I love it!" She laughed hysterically. I couldn't help but gawk at her. This was _not _the woman I remembered. She seemed…fake. Like everything was forced. I recognized a look of hardness in her eyes, something I hadn't remembered from the last time I had saw her.

"Mom?" I whispered, bewildered. She wasn't acting like herself.

She laughed again, and this time the off sound of it was easily heard.

"Mom?" I repeated a bit louder.

All of sudden, her expression morphed. It became stone—flat and emotionless. The only emotion I could detect was in her voice when she whispered through clenched teeth, "Do _not _ruin this for me, Thea. I swear to God, I will-"

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted. I wrapped my arms around my chest, craving the warmth that could only be provided by one person, a werewolf, specifically.

"Come on," she said in that bright voice again. She gripped my arm tightly, her long painted nails digging into my skin, and dragged me into the living room, which was just out of view of the small entryway our apartment had. Everything seemed to be the same—cream walls, no pictures, and dark wood furnishings. She dragged us around the corner and released me from her death grip.

I turned to look at her. "Why are you…?" My question trailed off. My mom was giving me a look, tilting her head sideways towards what I assumed to be the couch in the living room.

"Mom, seriously, what's-"

"Thea," I heard a booming voice say.

I turned, my heart pounding in my ears loudly.

"D-Dad…what are you doing here?"

**Seth Point of View **

Seriously. Fucked. Up.

That's the only way to describe Embry.

I mean, all he does is wallow around somebody's house—his house, my house, Sam's house, _anybody's _house—and sit in a chair, moping. If this wasn't about somebody as important as an imprint, I would have slapped him in the face like in those movies. But this is important. So I refrain from doing it.

But still.

"Embry, want another slice of pizza?" Emily asked softly. Everybody treated him carefully, like he was an emotionally fragile woman, which, in a way, he kind of is. Sort of.

He didn't respond vocally, opting instead to just run his hands over his face and through his hair and shake his head. Many people—most of them pack members—shook their heads for the poor guy. Because you do _not _turn down a slice of Emily's pizza. Seriously, it's like, the biggest unwritten rule. But Embry just did, which showed just how fucked up the guy was. Even Leah felt sorry for him.

I heard her sigh heavily. "But you've only had one slice," she protested quietly.

"I'm not hungry," he replied in a flat voice. He seemed to be void of all emotion, like he was numb.

"You are seriously not hungry?" I asked, helping myself to another slice. "That's a first."

"Seth," Sam said pointedly. I sighed and went back to my slice, eating slowly and relishing in the feeling of horribly unhealthy food sliding down my throat.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked under my breath, not meaning for the question to be answered. "The guy's dying."

"Shut up," Jacob hissed under his breath. I could tell that he was refraining from hitting me at the moment, so I took the moment of opportunity to move my chair away from him to put the extra distance between us, just in case, you know.

"Fine, fine," I muttered. "But seriously, what the hell are we going to do?"

"Nothing," he replied quietly, stuffing the crust into his mouth. "What can we do, anyways?"

"Well…you know…" I shrugged. I had no idea, but I did know that we had to do _something. _The guy can't breathe let alone go out. "We should just do something."

"I agree."

I did a double take, nearly giving myself whiplash. "_Really_?" I asked, surprised. I mean, Jacob was like, my idol for all intents and purposes, so the fact that he agrees with me is, well, monumental. Huge.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you think I enjoy watching him live in pain?"

"Right…" I said, still in a bit of a state of shock after the whole agreeing thing. "So, what are we going to do?"

He shrugged and stood up, brushing bits of pizza off his black shirt. "That's your job, Seth. Think up a good plan, man." He patted me on the back and left. I could only stare after him slack jawed. Was her serious? I had to think up a plan that will make Embry happy and also make sure that Thea never leaves?

Seriously. Fucked. Up.

I sighed heavily and pushed my own plate back, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my stomach as I thought.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

I looked up at Quil and met him with what I hoped was a determined expression.

"We're gonna get Embry's ass out of the depths of hell. Prepare yourself, Quil, 'cause I got a plan."

((**Review**…please? Thank you!! –runner))

((By the way, please excuse any mistakes in this chapter. I don't have any time to edit-sorry! –runner))


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back, sorry for the wait. Check out my new story—Writer's Block Cure. It's silly stupid, kinda like me…**

**Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Thea point of view**

"I'm here to see my family. Is there something wrong with that?"

_Yes. Everything's wrong with that._

"Not at all, my dear. We missed you while you were away," my mother cooed, joining him on the sofa. With an arrogant look on his face, my father carelessly tossed his arm over her shoulders, smirking at me.

"Gorgeous as ever, I see," he commented, looking me up and down in a way that was _not_ fatherly and comforting. "You've grown up, dear Thea. How nice."

My mouth seemed to be in shut down mode. I couldn't even utter a coherent sentence, let alone move my lips. They were numb, going into shock.

_What is he doing here?_

"Oh Thea! I have great, amazing, fantastic news!" My mother said, smiling brightly.

I turned to look at her, my mind—calculating as always—already knowing the answer. I nodded for her to go on, my vocals still seeming to be on a shut down.

"We're moving! To Texas!"

The pure shock seemed to turn my voice box back on.

"Moving?" I repeated. "_Moving? To Texas? _Why? What's in Texas?"

Her stare turned icy. "Why, your father, of course."

I turned to look at him, my expression probably showing how bewildered and _angry _I was.

How dare he waltz back into our lives! How dare my mother fall right back into his arms! Doesn't she remember how easily he walked out, how easily he turned his back to us? How easily he _can_ leave? If he can do it once, certainly he can do it again!

My attitude seemed to goad him on, making his smile grow broader. "You know that you don't have a choice," he said, his tone taking on a menacing quality. "You'll go whether you like it or not."

I felt my breath slowly begin to leave me body, because he was right.

I wasn't an adult. I wasn't anything. He was my guardian, and if he wanted to move us, he could, and there was no way to stop him.

"Why Texas?" I asked through gritted teeth. Exploding on him would only serve to further his ego, which wouldn't result in anything pleasant.

He shrugged, "It seems nice enough. Besides, there are several quality universities in Texas. You'll be attending one of them, no doubt."

"I am not attending university," I growled, my fists clenching at my sides.

"Yes you are," he said with just as much ferocity. "I am your guardian."

"Shouldn't you have my best interests at heart?" I asked almost rhetorically. My voice sounded bitter…and so unlike how it's sounded in the past weeks, in La Push.

_La Push. Sam. Wolves. _

_Embry. _

"I can't leave!" I blurted, my voice sounding desperate.

"Thea."

I looked at my mother; tears hazing my vision, blurring the woman that I knew would never truly be my mother. Technically, she was, but she's all about image, and even I could tell; I was breaking that image. That image of a perfect life, with a perfect family.

I turned away from them, not wanting to give my father the satisfaction of seeing me retreating but also not wanting to look at them anymore, to hear their voices. I ran to my room, slamming the door and moving my dresser—with the power of adrenaline—in front of the door, making it impossible to open. I somehow found my cell phone, and began dialing.

**Embry Point of View**

_Thea. Thea. Thea. Thea._

Even the trees seemed to whisper her name as the wind rustled the leaves and the branches. Usually, this sound had a calming effect on me, but today, it was the extreme opposite.

_Thea. Thea. Thea. Thea._

I couldn't seem to escape it, so I did what I usually did: I moped and mourned for her on somebody else's property.

I quietly shut the door to Sam and Emily's house behind me and slowly sat down in the wooden rocking chair in the small living room, aware and not caring about the eyes on my face. I knew that people were treating me carefully, and quite frankly, I didn't give a damn.

I didn't even turn my head when I heard the shrill sound of the phone going off.

I heard somebody—Jacob, I think—move to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

I could only hear a slight, almost hysterical sounding buzz coming from the other end. I tuned myself out, thinking of-

"Thea?"

My head whipped around, my eyes focusing on Jacob's dark brown orbs. They were wide, shocked as they connected with mine.

"Thea, slow down I can't understand what you're saying."

The buzz that was coming from the phone—Thea's voice—grew, if possible, even louder, and even I could pick up the hysteria emerging from her. Before I could control myself, I was across the room and wrenching the phone from his hand.

"Thea?" I said, hoping to hear her voice.

It wasn't her voice, though. It wasn't lilting and loving.

She was going crazy.

"I don't even know what I am going to do, and I need help and I don't know who else to call and my mom isn't with me and she doesn't love me—only the image. I need help and I am going absolutely crazy and I can't see any damn thing 'cause the tears blur my vision and now I have a huge bruise on my leg because I ran into my bed post and-"

"Thea, what's going on?" I couldn't keep the tremor out of my voice.

"My dad's back."

"Oh shit, Thea, I am so sorry. I can get over there, go right now and-"

"That's not all."

Her voice sounded flat.

I gulped audibly. "Go on."

"He's moving us to Texas."

I nearly dropped the phone.

"And he's making me go to university, Embry. I can't handle that, I can't…I can't…" I could hear her beginning to hyperventilate on the other side. But I couldn't say anything, because when you get your heart ripped from your chest, it becomes really hard to breath, thus disabling your ability to speak.

I felt the phone being ripped from my grasp, and I could tell by the deep voice that it was Sam now talking to Thea.

"Thea, breathe. Having a heart attack won't really help you right now."

I closed my eyes, trying to breathe myself.

"Okay, okay, we can work through this. We can…" his voice trailed off as he listened to something she said. I blindly moved to lean against the wall, still trying to breathe.

"Thea, I need you to calm down. We can't do anything when you aren't thinking rationally."

I began to gasp for breath, my mind starting to spiral in the darkness.

"Embry?" I heard one of my brothers calling out. "Embry…?"

~~ -- ~~

"Hey Doc, I think he's waking up."

I heard some rustling, and then the familiar sickly sweet smell reached my nostrils, acting almost like smelling salts.

I abruptly sat up, causing my head to swim, and wrenched my eyes open, connecting with the yellowish brown that was the Cullen's eye color.

"What happened? Thea? She okay? Where is she? Where am I?"

"You're in Sam and Emily's backyard," Carlisle said soothingly, gently pushing me back to lie on the ground. "You passed out."

"You didn't answer my questions," I growled, trying to sit back up but couldn't as both Doc and now Jacob and Quil were holding me down.

"You've only been out for about half an hour," Jacob said, his face and voice grim. "Sam's still trying to calm her down. She's going mad. I guess telling her that you passed out really didn't help."

I growled at him. "Of course it didn't help. Have you figured out anything yet? How to keep her here? _Anything_?"

Suddenly the back door slammed open, and emerged probably the last person I would want to see.

"Wassup bitches?" he asked, too happy for his own good. I wanted to smack him and pull out his long hair strand by strand. "Hey Doctor Vamp."

"Seth," Jacob growled warningly.

He held up a finger and shook it, shaking his head at the same time. "No, no, no. I _deserve _to be in a good mood."

"Why?"

"Ya know how you told me to think up a good plan yesterday for how to get Embry and Thea together?"

"No."

"Well…you did. And I did. Think up a good plan, that is."

We all stared at him, and Carlisle was the only one with the manners to humor him.

"Go on," he said.

"We kidnap her. Leave a ransom note. Keep her in hiding until she's eighteen. Then she's an adult, free of any restrictions."

I shut my eyes tightly and wished that the kid would just leave.

"Seth," Jacob said, exasperation evident in his tone. "Get out."

"What? I just came up with a stellar plan and you're telling me to—"

"Get out," he said, alpha sounding.

"Fine," he grumbled, stomping back into the house.

"Embry," I heard Quil ask hesitantly.

I opened my eyes, a silent signal for him to go on.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," I answered truthfully. "We can't do anything. Seth's plan is stupid, obviously, and there's nothing else to do unless the kid gets some brain cells back. So we're doing nothing."

**Yay, or nay?**

**I know that at the moment, it's kind of angsty and a total bitch to read, but don't worry! It'll get better. **

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Last time on _The True Calling...

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"Nothing," I answered truthfully. "We can't do anything. Seth's plan is stupid, obviously, and there's nothing else to do unless the kid gets some brain cells back. So we're doing nothing."_

I glared at the door. I glared at the mirror. I glared at my red eyed, tear stained face in the mirror. I glared at the damn bed, which gave me a bruise, by the way. I glared at my cell phone, which I had shut off and threw at the wall in frustration. I glared at my suitcase. I glared at my clothes.

If only glaring could cure all my problem's right now, which were abundant at the moment.

"Damn it," I growled to myself, stalking across the room and grabbing as many hangers from my closet as I could and unceremoniously dumping – throwing, really – into my black suitcase. "Fuck you," I muttered to the clothes. It was nice to be able to talk without having somebody retort back to you.

I turned back towards my closet, staring at the various clothes that had slipped off the hangers and were now scattered across the floor of my closet. "Ugh!" I scowled, turning around to kick the bed with all the force I could muster.

"Fuck! You!" I yelled, not caring if my supposed "parents" heard it. They should listen to it.

I kicked the bed again, getting twisted satisfaction as the old bed wheezed and groaned as a result of the violence. I punched the pillows a couple times too, feeling infinitely better but not entirely cured. I had the feeling that I never would be.

"Damn girl. You can freaking scary when you're mad!"

"Shit!" I yelped, scrambling up onto my bed and grabbing one of the shoes that littered my bed. I turned to see my attacker – who I guess must have climbed through the window – with the shoe poised in my hand, ready to be thrown.

"I kind of doubt that's going to help you against _me_." He chuckled.

"Seth?" I asked dumbly, tossing the shoe back on the bed and slowly climbing off the bed. "What the hell...?"

"I mean, seriously, that shoe is like size six in woman's. You think that could hurt this?"

"Seth, what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, the f-bomb? Geez, have some class Thea."

"Seth, what the-"

"I'm here to rescue you," he interrupted me smugly.

I stared at him. He stared back.

"Are you...serious?" I asked, confused. Shouldn't Embry be my knight in shining armor?

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"But...how...why...um..." I was kind of at a loss as to what I should say.

"I came up with a brilliant plan and I was totally ignored. Do you know how that makes me feel? That makes me feel like a-"

"Seth, come on, stay focused. I'm not your therapist."

"Right, so, I came up with a plan, and Embry sort of, well, passed out, you know?"

I felt my hands curl into a fist at that. "Yes," I answered through clenched teeth.

"Geez, simmer down. Anyways, I came back when he woke up, and they totally turned me away, like, what the hell? It's a damn good plan!" He continued, but I didn't bother to listen. I needed to find something else out that was a bit more important.

"Seth?"

"They're just like 'Go away Seth!' Seriously, rude much?"

"Seth?!"

"Yeah?"

"What's your plan?"

"Oh," he said. "Right. Okay, you come with me, in my mom's car, and I take you back to La Push. I doubt your parents will even care, you know, 'cause they'll probably think 'Hey! Yay! She's leaving!' since they're shitty ass parents. And then, when you're eighteen, bada bing! You're free!"

I stared at him.

I kind of didn't to tell him how ridiculous his plan was. He looked so hopeful, and happy, like he just found the other side of the rainbow. But there was only one problem – he couldn't find the gold.

"Seth..."

"And it would work, right?"

"I...I don't think so," I said, slowly, lowering my voice slightly and holding up one finger. I quickly went to the door, checking to make sure my parents weren't near my door. "I don't think that would work," I said with a sigh as I sank down on my bed. "Yes, my parents are shitty asses when it comes to parenting, but seriously, they'll hunt me down, report to the police, and they would take legal action."

"Legal action?" He asked quizzically, the thought probably never even crossing his mind.

I nodded sadly. "They would accuse you of kidnapping, 'cause I'm still a child in the state of Oregon and Washington. My parents...they might even spin some abuse story, and make people think your some abuser or something."

His happy expression turned into something resembling pain.

"Damn," he muttered. "Damn it all to hell."

I sighed. "Yeah,."

We sat in contemplative silence for a few moments, and then Seth blurted, "Let's do it anyways!"

I looked at hi, hoping he would see that I thought he was crazy. But Seth really didn't seem to care.

"Yeah! This could work! Let's just jump the gun! Let's get outta here! Right now! You don't even need clothes! You could borrow some of Kim's or Emily's! Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Seth! No!"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Why?" He whined, dragging out the one word. "Don't you wanna escape this joint?"

"Sorry," I said. "It just wouldn't be...smart."

"You're too smart," he said, smiling ruefully. "You should turn off that brain."

I laughed dryly. "Yeah, if only."

**Two Hours Later**

Damn. I must have fallen asleep. I don't even remember Seth leaving. I guess going through an anxiety filled ordeal gets you tired.

I sat up, groaning. One hand rubbed my back and the other rubbed my eyes. It seemed weirdly bright in my room, like I had more than one window...

"Hey there sunshine!"

My eyes flew open with a gasp. I automatically flinched to the side, and my head made contact with the glass.

"Ouch! Shit! What the fuck?"

"Damn girl, that's twice in a period of three hours! You're on a roll!"

My eyes finally adjusted to the light, and widened at what they saw.

The highway. Greenery. Flying by.

"Seth...'

"Wahoo! Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!"

"SETH CLEARWATER! YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Hot damn! That's three!"

**A/N:**

**Hello there! It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry, lo siento. It's just...school kicks the asses of all. No shit. Also, my computer fucking crashed. I was pissed. Oh, and please excuse my language - if it offends you, my apologies. That's how I am. **

**so...hope you had fun, and yes, I realize that Seth is a bit outta control, and he's starting to sound like my gay friend Dillan. Yeah. I know. Cut me some slack! Oh, and review if you'd be so kind. **

**--runner**

**BTW, in case any of you were confused with the end of this chapter, Seth waited until she was asleep and then he took advantage of her and took her back to La Push, where she belongs!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, it's short. But lay off. I'm sick. This was written with a headache occupying my head. So...be a doll and review. Please.**

**Thea POV**

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Hello? I'm not an idiot! I got you out of that house, didn't I?"

"Did you even listen to me back there?" I asked, I'm sure appearing to be some crazy maniac to the drivers around us. "There are going to be legal ramifications for you actions! You could get convicted of a felony for KIDNAPPING! You could go to jail!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"YOU IDIOT!"

**Embry POV**

Their yelling could be heard before they even entered the neighborhood. One side of me brightened, because I recognized Thea's voice. Another side of me drooped as I realized what she was saying.

"Sam!" I shouted, pointing to the door. Having heard the yelling as well, we bolted for the door. The truck pulled up as ran out into the driveway.

"Thea," I said, taking in her appearance. She looked tired, and – understandably – angry. Her eyes were red rimmed, her hair scraggly and unwashed. But she was here. Within reach.

"Thea!" I said, loud enough for her to hear.

She turned, still seated in the car, and stared at me. A small smile crept onto her lips, parting slightly for her to whisper one word.

"Embry."

She was in my arms before I even realized I had opened the car door.

"Thea."

"Embry."

"You're here," I whispered into her sweetly scented midnight hair.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm here."

And then, as if she just remembered something, her shoulders stiffened and she moved her head away from my chest, glaring at Seth, who looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Yeah, I'm here, which I'm glad of," she said in a soft voice, her hand curving to fit my cheek. "Because somebody _kidnapped _me from my apartment and _took _me here, which means that most likely, my parents are going to come _here_ and try to get me back." She said, facing him. Then she turned to look at me. "And they're probably going to take legal action, and make sure...make sure that I never come back here ever again."

I saw red.

"Seth..." I growled.

"Embry," Thea said warningly, holding up my shaking hand. "Calm down."

I stared at her for a second before relaxing. Not completely, of course, but enough to not phase with Thea right next to me.

"Seth," I said in a much calmer manner. "I would like to thank you for bringing Thea to me," I said. He grinned, opening his mouth to brag about his actions but I cut him off before he could continue. "But I thought we told you that you're fucking 'plan' was stupid!"

"Well, yeah, you did," he said, taking a small step back towards the woods. "But...uh, it just..."

"You did it anyway," Sam dryly finished for him.

Sheepishly, Seth nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling apologetically at me. "But I got ya the girl," he said, making an jokey offering.

I stared at him for a second, my jaw set. I turned when I felt Thea patting my cheek with one hand, the other resting on top of my heart. Her sweet fragrance rolled up into my nose, creating a cocoon around us. She was warm, and electric, and she was _here_.

"Yeah man," I said, looking back at Seth and wrapping my arms tighter around Thea. "You got me the girl." A look of understanding – brotherly understanding – passed between us, and he knew he was forgiven. Partially.

"So how the hell are we going to fix this?" Sam asked, leaning against a tree and staring at me expectantly.

"We'll figure it out," Thea said confidently, squeezing my hand. "We'll figure it out."

~*~

**Thea POV**

"Do you think they've even noticed that you're gone?" Embry asked as he pulled down his side of the bed. I did the same on mine side, climbing in and taking off my earrings.

"Doubt it," I replied. "They know that I can sulk for days and find ways to get my own food," I said, pulling the warm quilt over my legs and resting against the pillow. I turned to look at Embry, who looked even more godlike in the moonlight. "So, we'll probably be fine for two or three days until they realize that I'm not actually in my room."

He slid over to me, encasing me in his strong arms. "I intend to fully utilize those days," he said with an evil smirk.

I rolled my eyes at the double meaning of his words and gently pressed my lips to his soft lips. "You do realize that we are in who is basically my uncle's house, right? And that he does have super sonic werewolf hearing, right?"

Embry grinned and relaxed on his side of the bed, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Yeah, well. I have a house too."

"With your mom," I added, giggling.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned over and soothingly massaged my shoulders, instantly relaxing any stiffness left from earlier. "Love you, Thea."

"Love you too," I whispered, still in awe of this being who rested beside me, who professed his love for me.

"Goodnight," he said, pulling me over to him and tucking my head over his chin, protectively enclosing me in his muscled arms. Being surrounded by his warmth and woodsy scent, I could feel myself nodding off, feeling at peace.

_But how much longer will I feel this way?_

**A/N:**

**Leave a review for the sick person confined to her bed so she doesn't quote "spread the ickyness". **

**-runner**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I want to thank everybody who has stuck with me as I struggled to write this story. To be honest with you, the inspiration has only been flowing for me on my other story, _Unseen till Now_, and this story has been neglected. I apologize. Because of my writer's block on this one, I'm probably going to be rushing these last chapters of this story, and yes, its unfair, and yes, you and Embry and Thea deserve more, but right now, more = shit on a plate. Serious. **

**So...here you go. Don't hate, kay? **

****This is in court, where Thea has taken her parents to court on charges of abuse. **

I swallowed. I glanced up into the faces of people who were part of me, all of me; my past, my present, and my future.

My parents glared at me in unison, but I couldn't help but notice how they easily perked up as they felt the eyes of the judge on them or the jury, or anybody else who ate up a sob story as teary-eyed as their story was. They were my past.

Hopefully.

I quickly looked away from them, not having the nerve to keep their gaze. I looked over at the face of the jurors. At this moment, they were the present.

They all seemed to be analyzing different people in my life. I ignored the people who stared at me, probably internally debating who was the person with the sob story, and instead watched those who stared at my parents.

There was one man, who had graying hair and light blue eyes, who glared at my parents openly. His jaw was locked, and it was obvious where his feelings were. They were with me. The person next to him seemed to be on the same boat. She gave my parents a cold stare of polite distaste, and haughtily flipped her black curls over her shoulder.

Those seemed to be the only ones on my side. The others appeared to have no feelings, and some of them were looking at me, probably thinking that I was some sort of five year old who was putting up this fight, looking for media attention.

"Miss? I asked you a question?"

I looked up into the sinister eyes of my parents' lawyer, shriveling back in my seat as I was met with the cold hazel glare.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked in a small voice. He was right in front of me, blocking the view of my future, the ones who would help me through this.

"Did you take drama when you were younger? A theater class?"

I stared at him, unsure of how to answer the question.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you take some sort of theater class when you were younger? An acting class?" He asked in a loud voice, talking to me the same way he would talk to a semi-deaf person.

"Objection, your honor?"

We all turned, including the evil lawyer, to look into the gold eyes of my lawyer.

"On what grounds?" The elderly judge asked.

"Relevance? Asking her if she took acting classes? As the lawyer to Thea's parents, shouldn't he know by asking them?"

The judge nodded at Jasper's words, and gave the lawyer, who told me to call him Mr. Humsly, a look that clearly said "move on".

"Right," he sneered. It surprised me that the man had the attitude to do something like that to a vampire, especially Jasper. Of course, Mr. Whatever didn't know he was a vampire, but Jasper definitely gave off that vibe of silent danger. It was probably the reason I got Seth to ask him to be my lawyer, since I was too afraid to do it myself.

Moving on with his questioning, Mr. Humsly asked, "Why should the jury believe you, hm? You are a very smart little girl, Thea. Smarter than the average adult, correct?"

I shrugged, gaining a little confidence. "Some tests have suggested so."I heard a snort in the background, and couldn't help but smile. All the wolves thought I was a genius, but then again, the lot of them were high school dropouts.

"Yes, of course," he replied condescendingly. "So, again, why should anybody believe you? You're smart enough to act, to come up with a story that is believable and fits a time line. So the point of believing you is?"

"Because I'm telling the truth."

"Please," he said, rolling his eyes dramatically at the jury, who were watching in fascination. "Give it a rest, honey. We all know you're lying. So how about you tell the truth now?"

"Objection!" Jasper nearly shouted, standing up but keeping his hand clenched on the wooden chair. It was our gauge to see how he was doing. If he took the hand off the chair, that meant that his thirst was getting too much, and he was to be escorted out of the room. "He's attacking her personally! The point of putting somebody on the stand is not to bully them and put words into their mouth, it's to ask them questions that they can answer honestly, and you know they are being honest because they've sworn on the Bible!"

The court was silent for a moment, in shock, I think. At least I was. That was probably the most passionate I had ever seen Jasper, and it was probably the most I've ever heard him speak at one time.

The judge cleared her throat. "Very well put, Mr. Hale. I do believe you are correct." She turned to Mr. Humsly, a sour look on her face. "Perhaps you should conclude your questioning."

He returned her look brazenly. "It's not fair, not fair at all," he said, turning to plead to the jury, who were watching with wide eyes as the judge grew angrier. "She's a child, and so she gets special treatment? What kind of court is this?"

Suddenly, the judge banged her gavel several times in a row, quieting the bold lawyer, who didn't look happy at all.

"This court," she hissed angrily, obviously furious beyond belief. Her voice alone gave me goosebumps. "Is a court in the United States of America! It is a fair court that is ruled by the same rules that have been in this country since it was established, so please, and I say this politely only as a formality, _take a seat!_"

"Of course, your honor," he snapped, falling into his seat with a dramatic huff. It reminded me of a sound an eight year old might make after being reprimanded for a temper tantrum.

"Now," the judge said after clear her throat, obviously trying to regain her demeanor. Must have been a touchy subject. "The jury will go discuss what has been talked about in this court and will return with a verdict within the hour. You are dismissed." She banged the gavel again, only once this time, and stood as the a buzz began to take over the court room.

I sighed, standing up and shakily making my way over to where my future stood. I looked into his black-brown eyes, hoping he could offer me some strength. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on top of my head.

"You did fine," he whispered. "Wonderful."

I snorted softly. "How can you do wonderful when you're up there?" I asked softly. Only Embry and I could hear our conversation.

"You know how you did wonderful up there?" He asked, lightly gripping my chin with his rough fingers.

I couldn't fight the smile tugging at the corners of my lips. "How?" I asked, feeling childish but not caring.

"Because you're smarter than him," he replied with an air of mischief in his tone. It was like we were in our own little world, not a courthouse in Seattle. "And that made him angry."

I raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"It was the vibe," he answered with a shrug, resting his forehead on mine. "It felt..." he paused, searching for the word.

"Snotty?" I offered. "Sinister? Mean?"

He chuckled softly. "Something like that."

"Nice job up there, Thea," Emily said as she approached us, placing a strong hand on my elbow. "Truly."

I smiled my thanks as Embry straightened, pulling me against his chest. I rested my head on his heartbeat, the most soothing rhythm I've ever known.

"The jury will know who's really lying," Sam said confidently as he came up behind Emily, towering over her. He rested his hands on her shoulders, and Emily put her hands on his.

"Of course they will," she agreed wholeheartedly. "I know they will."

Embry squeezed my waist reassuringly as I glanced over my shoulder, seeing my parents and Mr. Humsly in a heated but whispered conversation. As if sensing my stare, they all whipped their hears around to throw daggers with their eyes. They all had that same look in their eyes – crazed, angry, and vengeful. I burrowed my face back in Embry's shirt, my heart now racing.

"Their just trying to intimidate you," he whispered, his voice tight and controlled. I could feel his chest shaking faintly, and knew he was angry. I had been with Embry enough to know the signs, so I quickly began stroking the back of his neck, just under his hairline. It always seemed to relax him, and I soon felt the shaking dissipate.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly.

I nodded and nuzzled deeper into his soft t-shirt.

"It's almost over, Thea. It's almost over."

~ - ~

"We the jury..."

_"Momma, can I have a glass of milk?" I asked, pointing at the refrigerator. _

_"Get it yourself."_

_"But I can't reach the shelf with the milk on it."_

_"Then I guess you'll have to grow to be able to get a damn glass of milk." She lifted her cigarette to her mouth, blowing the smoke in my face. She smiled, showing off her yellow teeth that she got bleached every Christmas. It was Thanksgiving. We had pizza, but I had skipped the meal. I wasn't hungry. _

_"Could you just-"_

_"Get it yourself and STOP bothering me!" She finally yelled. _

_I stared at her, blinking erratically to rid the tears, and then nodded, walking to the kitchen. _

"...find the defendants..."

_I stood on top of the bar stool to reach the refrigerator door handle. My movements were slow, since the chair swiveled. I finally was able to pull the door open, and grabbed the milk carton. I turned around to place it on the counter, forgetting that I was on the bar stool. With a loud crash, I fell of the stool, smacking the bottom of my jaw on the counter on the way down. _

_"Now look at why you've done!" My mom screamed as she ran into the kitchen when she heard the noise. "You stupid child!" _

_I stood up from the puddle of milk, clamping my palm over the scratch, which was bleeding violently. _

_"I'm sorry," I said shakily. "C-could-"_

_"You can't have _anything_," she said coldly. "Clean this mess up now and then go straight to your room."_

"Guilty."


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry for the hiatus. Please check my profile for the reasoning behind it. **

**Anyways, this is it...yep, the end. I realize it's short, and since you've been waiting so long for it, really, it should be longer. But it's not, however, in my opinion, this is the perfect ending for _this _particularstory. There aren't any plans for a sequel. Sorry. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me, and all the reviews have made me smile, and so, for the last time, I must ask you to leave a review, please, for I dearly love to smile. :) **

Chapter 17 – The End

_"We the jury find the defendants...guilty." _

_I exhaled, sinking further down into my seats, hiding my face in my hands. Sure, these were tears of happiness, tears of relief, but I really didn't need people to see them. As he always did, Embry sensed my needs, and quickly tucked me into his chest, folding his suit jacket around me. _

_"Congratulations," I heard many people say as they passed by, patting me on the back and shaking Embry's hands. I felt Emily hug me from behind, Sam rubbing my back comfortingly. I could also feel my parents shooting daggers into my back, but I chose to ignore them. They were nothing to me now. I only needed to focus on my future. _

_"Head up, Thea," I heard Jasper say to me. "It's all over now."_

He may be a vampire, and a sworn enemy of the wolves, but he was right in that situation.

It was all over.

"Class dismissed," I heard Professor Buss call from the front of the classroom. It was Friday, my favorite day of the week. That I meant I could go home, to the man and the family that took up most of the room in my heart.

I smiled to myself, gathering my things together and telling others to have a good weekend. Once everything was organized, I rushed outside, bounding down the steps two at a time. I was almost near the bottom, my gaze on the stairs at my feet, when I ran into a solid wall.

"Oof!" I yelped.

Warm hands flew out, gripping my back and catching me before I smacked my head on the concrete steps.

"Oops," I heard Embry say. "My bad, Thea."

I grinned at him, and threw my arms around him after regaining my balance. "It's fine!"

He chuckled gently, but still hugged my back with as much zeal. He blew out a big breath, remarking, "I wish you went to school closer. I need you home."

"But I need to do this," I replied, cupping his cheek and massaging his face gently. "You know I do. And it will teach you how to take care of yourself."

He made a face. "I can't make spaghetti like you."

"Of course you can't," I said, rolling my eyes and grabbing my bag. He took my hand and we headed out to his car to make the drive home.

* * *

After the court case, I knew that there were things about my life I had to change.

For one thing, I needed to overcome my fears. I needed to experience life _away _from my parents, and out of their control. So that's why I was coming hear, Western Washington University, to get my teaching degree. Once I was finished with that, I had plans to come back to La Push permanently and get a teaching job there or in Forks. Sure, it was a bit of a drive, and it was far away from La Push, but I also needed to learn to depend on myself. Embry was a huge part of my life, but I couldn't depend on him for everything.

I needed to be strong. And I was. Well, I was getting there.

So, I attended school Tuesday through Friday, drove home with Embry on Friday nights, stayed the weekend, then came back on Monday nights. A bit hectic, for sure, but it was a good life.

I glanced over at Embry, watching his shiny black hair become tousled in the wind from his open window. He caught me looking, and lifted up my hand, my left hand, to be specific.

"Pretty nice ring you got there," he said casually, causing me to roll my eyes. He took great pride in that particular piece of jewelry.

"Thanks," I replied, going along with his game. "A, uh, pretty nice guy gave it to me. Got down on one knee and everything."

"Huh," he said. "Impressive. He must be pretty awesome."

I laughed, throwing my head back. "Yeah," I agreed, smiling at him as he beamed back. "The best."

_the end. _


End file.
